<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Civil War of the Zanpakutō by Fireember345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238325">Civil War of the Zanpakutō</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345'>Fireember345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Deception, Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protectiveness, Tension, Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the event happens after the war with Aizen and Wonderweiss is adopted by Komamura and Hisagi like on my prompt, Do not Own Bleach or characters: https://fireember345.tumblr.com/post/627924837356142592/our-little-wonderweiss-prompt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisagi Shuuhei &amp; Komamura Sajin, Hisagi Shuuhei &amp; Tousen Kaname, Komamura Sajin &amp; Tousen Kaname, Komamura Sajin &amp; Wonderweiss Margela &amp; Hisagi Shuuhei, Wonderweiss &amp; Soul Reapers, Wonderweiss &amp; Zanpakutō, wonderweiss Margela &amp; Tousen Kaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Soul Society…</p><p> </p><p>It was a star-filled night as Wonderweiss in a soul reaper uniform was gobbling down his meal with content.</p><p>His two fathers chuckled at the sight of the Hollow eating a giant bowl of Raman. He could probably give Yoruichi a run for her money if they had an eating competition. Though it has been a struggle, especially since many of the Soul Reaper did not like the idea of an Arrancar, especially an Arrancar that nearly annihilated the Head Captain and took his arm living among them, Wonderweiss has been settling in just fine.</p><p>They take turns of who looks after Wonderweiss at their houses for the week.</p><p>The cute child-like creature seems to be making friends with the other captains and even help against other hollows. Appointments with Kisuke have shown good results of changing the boy from a weapon to a being that could think for himself. Though he will never be what other people think is normal, Wonderweiss will be fine and was intelligent in his own unique way that was beneficial. Wonderweiss sees the world in a different way than others and was the best judge of character, which was surprising since he himself being a creation of Aizen.</p><p>“He’s been doing really well in learning words of late. He’s still not there in forming complete sentences but that’s still a big step yet. He learned a new word today and is able to say it.” Hisagi explained to the captain.</p><p>“Is that so? Wonderweiss, can you tell me the new word you learned?” The werewolf asked the hollow who stopped eating.</p><p>“Awwuuh?” Wonderweiss squeaked at his caretaker.</p><p>“Come one, Wonderweiss. I know you can do it. Tell Captain Komamura your new word.” Hisagi encouraged the hollow.</p><p>Wonderweiss paused for a moment a slightly stuttered, “A-apple.”</p><p>“Good boy, Wonderweiss! Good job. You’re learning so quickly and so well.” Komamura praised the boy as he ruffled his hair.</p><p>Wonderweiss made a cheering noise as both his guardians laughed.</p><p>After Hisagi said goodnight and returned home, Wonderweiss was taken to bed to sleep with his bug plushy and Komamura stayed up for the night to talk with the photo of his late friend, Kaname Tōsen.</p><p>“Kaname, he’s developing so well. I can see why you doted him so much. Despite the blackened world, you were subjected to, he was your one little light, a son that was not spawned from your blood. He was the one thing you loved, and it became our duty to protect what you loved.” He told the photo, “You would be so proud of how far he’s come. I know you would have been.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In Wonderweiss’s bedroom…</p><p> </p><p>The little Hollow boy slept peacefully as he cuddled with the plushy.</p><p>He made noises in his sleep as a shadow loomed before him. It was familiar and at the same, it was something not.</p><p>“Awuuh?” Wonderweiss moaned as he looked to his window and felt a familiar spiritual pressure.</p><p>He then made a noise of happiness and crawled out of his window to follow. As he reached that person, he noticed that someone else was with him… someone new… someone dark.</p><p>“So, this is the Arrancar I have heard about?” The stranger questioned the other.</p><p>“Yeah, the little monster that managed to take down Ryūjin Jakka. My worm of a master and the other one are very fond of him. Do we see him as a threat?” The other person wondered as Wonderweiss realized it was not his friend, but someone like him, who share his powers.</p><p>“Does he still wield the same power?”</p><p>“From what I have heard, no. Since his treatments with the former captain, Kisuke Urahara, he no longer wields that power and has begun to change. I don’t know what he can do now.”</p><p>They then stopped talking as they notice Wonderweiss approached in his pajamas.</p><p>“Awuuh…?” The hollow tilted his head to one side.</p><p>“You are quite an interesting little creature. Never in my wildest dreams to see Soul Reaper take in Hollows. They have fallen low.” The stranger commented as he noticed that sword on his back.</p><p>“Hmmm… I have heard tell of an Arrancar’s power is called the Resurrección. Quite similar to a true Zanpakutō’s power. I wonder if your Resurrección can be… reasoned with.” The stranger smirked as he activated his powers.</p><p>It was then that Wonderweiss saw into his spiritual pressure clearly. This power was evil, and its energy source came from…</p><p>The stranger gasped himself as he took a step back from the hollow.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“No, no this is serious. He’s a threat to us all. We must leave now.”</p><p>“What?” The other questioned.</p><p>“We must leave now! We cannot allow him to touch us or-.”</p><p>“Baaaad….” Wonderweiss spoke as he caught their attention, “Sad, bad, mad…”</p><p>“What? What did you say?” The stranger demanded as he took another step back from the Arrancar.</p><p>
  <strong>“Sad, bad, mad!!!”</strong>
</p><p>Then Wonderweiss attacks with a Bala!!</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In Captain Komamura’s house…</p><p> </p><p>He continues his talk with the photo of his fallen comrade as it eases the grief of losing him forever.</p><p>“The boy loves that toy, the one shaped like your Resurrección. He can’t go to sleep without it. He misses you dearly. Hisagi misses you dearly. I miss you dearly. I wish you knew how many people loved you back then. I wish things were different.” Komamura sighed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.</p><p>Then, he suddenly felt a massive spiritual pressure!</p><p>“What on Earth?!” The werewolf gasped as he soon heard someone banging on his door, it was one of his soul reaper cadets, “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Sir, the Arrancar, Wonderweiss Margela has been spotted attack two unidentified intruders and is believed to be chasing them!” He explained.</p><p>“Wonderweiss… Find him, follow him, make sure the intruders do not hurt him.” Komamura ordered as he left his home to find his adoptive son.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Near the edge of the 7th Division…</p><p> </p><p>The stranger and the other were forced to flee as Wonderweiss was hot on their trail, repeating the same words over and over again!</p><p>“Sad, bad, mad!!!”</p><p>“Got to hand it to this kid, he would be a lot better master than Hisagi.”</p><p>“We must depart and warn the others of this… thing.”</p><p>The two then vanished before Wonderweiss was able to catch them.</p><p>With no sense of spiritual pressure and no clue where they were, he began to use his Vagido to alert the other Soul Reapers.</p><p>The Seventh Division soon came running as they found the hollow alone. Wonderweiss soon stopped as he saw adoptive father. Sajin Komamura came barreling towards him, hugging the child in relief.</p><p>“Thank goodness, Wonderweiss, are you okay?” The captain asked the child, who he noticed was growling and not looking at him at the moment.</p><p>Komamura then looked where Wonderweiss was looking and saw nothing. It must be where the intruders disappeared.</p><p>“Sad, bad, mad.” He growled as he got their attention, causing Komamura to look down at him.</p><p>The werewolf has learned by being with his adoptive son that his words have great meaning. But this child was trying to say to him was a mystery.</p><p>“What’s that suppose to mean?” One of the Soul Reapers wondered as they were confused by the child’s short words.</p><p>“I will speak to the Head Captain in the morning. Until then remained on guard for the intruders. I’m taking Wonderweiss back home. It’s passed his bedtime.” Komamure announced as he gave the growling hollow his bedtime plushy, which calmed him down and made him sleepy.</p><p>Then he picked him up in his arms, causing him to nod off.</p><p>If Wonderweiss sensed a great peril, then it was important to understand what he’s trying to say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning at Captain-Commander's Yamamoto's Office…</p><p> </p><p>Captain Komamura and his adopted son, Wonderweiss entered the office of the Head Captain with news of the incident last night.</p><p>Jūshirō Ukitake came along with them since he understood children very well and both Hisagi and Sajin came to him for advice in raising the Arrancar.</p><p>After a month of teaching and helping Wonderweiss, the little hollow apologized to Ukitake or tried to say the words the best he could. The Captain was a little weary of the hollow at first but realized his father’s positive influence on him. Wonderweiss was not a bad little thing, just came from a bad home and now has a better one.</p><p>“Sad, Bad, Mad,” Wonderweiss spoke to them as he followed the soul reapers.</p><p>“And he’s been saying that since last night?” Ukitake wondered as he was puzzled by the hollow’s choice of words.</p><p>“Since he chased away the intruders at my district. Though I do not know why he says those words, but I believe it is important to learn what those words mean.” The werewolf explained as he looked to his son who was looking around.</p><p>“Sad, bad, mad… hmm… Maybe… I’ll be right back. Tell Head Captain Yamamoto that I will return as soon as possible.” Jūshirō gasped as he had an idea.</p><p>“Do you have an idea?”</p><p>“I may.”</p><p>Then the white-haired man was gone as Wonderweiss looked to where he was gone.</p><p>“Awwuuh,” Wonderweiss uttered as he felt his father’s warm massive hand.</p><p>“He will be back. Why don’t we see the Head Captain and tell him what you wish to say?” Komamura advised the blond.</p><p>“Awwwuuuuh. Sad, Bad, Mad.” He repeated to him as they entered the office.</p><p>The Head Captain greeted the two as Komamura bowed to his superior and Wonderweiss copied his father. While the Head Captain learned about his report, Wonderweiss was looking at the hell butterflies as the fluttered about, admiring them. One landing on his nose and one landed on his crown as Wonderweiss made a cute sound.</p><p>“…I do not know how they managed to enter without being detected by my warriors, but Wonderweiss was able to and chased them off. When they vanished, he alerted the squad with his Vagido. I am thankful that no one was hurt, especially Wonderweiss.” The giant captain reported as they looked to the hollow playing with the butterflies.</p><p>“The boy never ceases to surprise me. He is unlike any other being that I have seen before.” Yamamoto smiled at the child.</p><p>“There was something else I wish to report. After the intruders disappeared, Wonderweiss said something that has been puzzling me.” Komamura added as he knew that the boy was trying to warn them about something.</p><p>“Sad, bad, mad...” Wonderweiss uttered as more butterflies climbed on him.</p><p>Yamamoto grunted in acknowledgment of the Arrancar’s words.</p><p>It was an odd thing to say, especially when your enemies were retreating. Did Wonderweiss discover the true nature of the intruders? Or were those words a warning to what is to come?</p><p>“During my time raising Wonderweiss, I have learned that when he speaks, it is with reason when words are formed from him, it is most important to him to say. I believe he knows of a danger coming that we do not know about.”</p><p>The Head Captain nodded as Wonderweiss approached them both, covered in butterflies.</p><p>“Tell me, my young friend. Tell me your words.” The older man requested at the one he once called an enemy.</p><p>“Sad, Bad, Mad. Awwwuhhhh. Sad, Bad, Mad.” Wonderweiss repeated as Yamamoto sighed.</p><p>Curse Aizen, why take the boy’s ability to speak properly? Wonderweiss knows something important but no one can understand him.</p><p>“Sir, I think the Arrancar is just rhyming for fun.” Suì-Fēng sighed as he looked to the hollow who was frustrated at her words.</p><p>“No! Sad, Bad, Mad! Sad, Bad, Mad! Sad, Bad, Mad!” Wonderweiss shouted as he began to stomp his foot.</p><p>“Wonderweiss, calm down.” Komamura spoke as he relaxed his adoptive son, “Please, Captain Suì-Fēng, do not irritate him or insult his intelligence. Wonderweiss is trying to tell us something.”</p><p>“Aizen really did a number on his own creation…” She muttered, making sure they did not hear.</p><p>“Perhaps, we are going about this the wrong way,” Jūshirō suggested as he appeared with supplies.</p><p>“Captain Ukitake, where have you been? I thought you were to arrive with Captain Komamura with your expertise with children.” The Head Captain scolded the white-haired man.</p><p>“Forgive me for my tardiness but I needed to collect some supplies for our little friend.” Jūshirō offered as he brought with him paper and box of crayons, “I thought since Wonderweiss could not reach our understanding through words, he could through art.”</p><p>Wonderweiss marveled at the bright drawing sticks of wax as he drew closer.</p><p>They placed Wonderweiss down at a table as he marveled at the different colors from the crayons. They were so pretty to him.</p><p>Jūshirō wrote a word that Wonderweiss had said to each piece of paper. Sad. Bad. Mad.</p><p>“Alright, Wonderweiss. I want you to draw what you think of when you say these words. Can you do that for us?” Jūshirō requested from the Arrancar.</p><p>“Awwwuuuhhh!” Wonderweiss vocalized in agreement as he began to doodle on the paper.</p><p>“It was a brilliant suggestion to bring his words to paper. Perhaps we can see what he saw and what is troubling him of late.” The werewolf grinned as he looked to his fellow captain.</p><p>“Well, Wonderweiss is smarter than what most give him credit for. It is one of the mysterious secrets of the universe that the most intelligent are the ones that lack the ability to communicate or bond with others. I believe him to be a sweet boy who can see things we cannot.” Jūshirō explained as they watched the effort on Wonderweiss’s face as he continued to doodle.</p><p>“That is how I feel as well.”</p><p>Suddenly, he stopped and made a noise.</p><p>“Hmm, are you finish?” The werewolf asked his son.</p><p>“Awwwuuhh.” The Arrancar answered as the looked at his drawing.</p><p>Sad: there was a strange-looking man with brown patted down, spikey hair, pale skin, a fluffy collar and white with purple trimming coat and long fingernails. The lean man was crying red. Was it blood? Around him were shadows with red eyes.</p><p>Bad: A withered and dry hand coming out of a black coffin in the rain. A pair of greed eyes can be seen from the coffin.</p><p>Mad: Shadowy people with angry looks in a cave. They were shouting in rage as they were caught in a ripple.</p><p>“How odd. Could ‘Sad’ be the intruder from last night?” Jūshirō wondered as the Head Captain took the drawings.</p><p>“Head Captain?” Komamura spoke as the man remained silent.</p><p>“… Thank you for giving us this, Wonderweiss. I will look into this matter further.” The elder thanked as he patted the boy on the head, “You three are dismissed.”</p><p>The Captains bowed as Komamura grabbed Wonderweiss and all three of them disappeared.</p><p>Yamamoto prayed that these drawings did not mean what he thinks they mean.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later in a secret base in a cave…</p><p> </p><p>As the night drew on and the fire grew warm, peculiar creature-like humans gathered as they waited for their leader.</p><p>“Man, how long are we gonna wait? It feels like forever.” The cat-like woman sighed in annoyance, “I think I’m going out for a bit.”</p><p>“Not a good idea. We are not completed yet and there is a possibility that the Arrancar could detect us.” A woman of white warned as she appeared.</p><p>“Please! That boy is just a little twig! I could easily chop him up into pieces with ease. Yeah, why wait when we could cause some good old havoc! Come on, I’m getting restless!” Laughed a man of shadows.</p><p>“Quiet, your impatient is an annoyance and could lead us to our downfall.” A giant with ginger hair growled as something glowing was flying around.</p><p>“Yeah! Impatient men are so unattractive!” She scoffed as they noticed the return of the leader of the group.</p><p>“That’s enough. We all need to be careful especially since I have discovered the true power of that Arrancar. His touch alone could bring our defeat. I do not know what the Soul Reapers have done to him, but we must be aware not to allow his touch. He must be destroyed.” The leader explained as he shivered at the thought while the latest newcomer found a place for himself.</p><p>“Ooh, he’s cute~.” The cat woman marveled but the newcomer ignored her.</p><p>“I don’t see what so scary about that twerp. Why did we run away with our tails between our legs? If he is such a big threat, why not chop him up now?” The shadow smirked with an awfully familiar weapon by his side.</p><p>“Do not be fooled by the child. His Resurrección may not be as it once was, nor his power, but now he has become a great threat. It will require the strength of all of us to slay him. He cannot exist in this world if our plan is to succeed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks later in the Soul Society…</p><p> </p><p>Captain Komamura was with his child, Wonderweiss, and the co-father Hisagi, watching the sparring match between Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki.</p><p>They thought it would be good for him to understand the difference between sparring and fighting if he were to be among them. It was also making him feel a little less aggressive if he saw his father's sparing as well and not intervene out of protective love. Then Wonderweiss would get angry and would threaten with a Cero in his mouth. It would take half an hour to calm him down and show him that they were not hurt.</p><p>“Roar, Zabimaru!” Renji ordered as the sword took the form of a giant harry serpent and launched at Captain Kuchiki, who gracefully dodged it.</p><p>“Scatter, Senbonzakura.” Byakuya quietly called as the blade turned into petals.</p><p>Wonderweiss loved the petals but he never allowed to touch Byakuya’s.</p><p><em>“You must never touch these special petals, they may look soft and gentle, but they very sharp and you could cut your hands.”</em> Hisagi would tell him as he did not want his adoptive son to accidentally hurt himself with the weapon.</p><p>The warriors clashed as they showed great power.</p><p>“See, Wonderweiss? Sparring is much different from fighting. It is to help each other become stronger and bond with one another. We may have a few bumps and scrapes, but it is beneficial to strengthen our inner power.” Captain Komamura explained to the boy who was watching, “Remember, you must never go too far, show your strength but never use it to severely hurt or kill your comrade. Sparring is simply practicing.”</p><p>“Awwuuhh.” Wonderweiss nodded as he watched the battle.</p><p>The spiritual pressure through their bond was quite a marvelous sight to see. Radiant colors flowing both the sword and its wielder was amazing. Wonderweiss wondered what those pretty colors mean as they swirled and dance.</p><p>Then he saw it.</p><p>From the weapon from Captain Kuchiki as they were harmonizing, he saw him… he heard him…</p><p>
  <em>“Follow your instincts…”</em>
</p><p>Then the petals scratched their master!</p><p>Wonderweiss gasped as he seemed to be the only one to notice other than Byakuya.</p><p>“Mad…” Wonderweiss muttered as he got his father’s attention.</p><p>“Wonderweiss?” Hisagi asked the child as they noticed he looked upset.</p><p>“Mad…”</p><p>The sparring session was soon over as the captains in the area walked to the two soul reapers.</p><p>“Nicely done, you two. You’re really showing off your strength.” Shunsui Kyōraku smiled as Jūshirō Ukitake was with him.</p><p>“Yes, quite an amazing feat. You seem to be getting stronger, Lieutenant Abarai.” Jūshirō pointed out as they noticed Wonderweiss and his fathers coming by, “Greeting, Captain Komamura, Lieutenant Hisagi, Wonderweiss. What brings you here?”</p><p>“Trying to show Wonderweiss the difference between sparring and fighting,” Shūhei explained as the mention Arrancar was more focused on Senbonzakura.</p><p>“I see, trying to get the kid to loosen up and stop interfering in your sparring sessions? You got to admit, the kid loves you both.” Shunsui pointed out.</p><p>“Yes, and to also prepare him for when he begins to train as a Soul Reaper.” Captain Komamura answered.</p><p>“An Arrancar as a soul reaper… You know the very thought of a Hollow being a Soul Reaper was never even heard of not too long ago. But who knows, maybe the kid can pull it off and be the first one.” Shunsui smiled.</p><p>“Mad…” Wonderweiss muttered again as everyone turned to him.</p><p>“What, mad?” Renji questioned as he then thought that the Hollow meant the battle, “No, no, no, kid. We weren’t angry at each other. That was just sparring. You know, practice. It wasn’t a real fight.”</p><p>But the blond with a crown shook his head, “Mad.”</p><p>“Kid, come one, they weren’t going to hurt each other. Relax.” Shunsui insisted but the Arrancar shook his head.</p><p>“No, Mad. Mad.” He repeated as Byakuya looked to the child then to his sword.</p><p>Could Wonderweiss know what is happening?</p><p>Maybe Byakuya should keep a closer eye on the child.</p><p>“Wonderweiss?” Captain Komamura uttered as Captain Kuchiki approached.</p><p>“Excuse me, but I would like to speak to him alone. Perhaps and can bring clarity to the means of sparring and actual battle.” Byakuya suggested as they took the other soul reapers by surprise.</p><p>Byakuya and Wonderweiss never really bonded with one another and rarely are seen together. Byakuya did not strike as the nurturing type, but who knows, maybe he’ll surprise them.</p><p>“I guess, maybe you can help with his demeanor of late.” Shūhei agreed, though still a little confused.</p><p>“I will try. Come Along, Young Margela.” The man with the scarf requested in a gentle tone.</p><p>“Awuh.” Wonderweiss nodded as he followed him.</p><p>“Demeanor? Is Wonderweiss still saying those three words?” Jūshirō asked.</p><p>“Yes. I’m getting worried for Wonderweiss, somethings clearly upsetting him, and we don’t know what to do.” Shūhei answered.</p><p>“He has been acting odd since the intruder’s disappearance,” Komamura explained as he crossed his arms.</p><p>“He’s always been a little weird, if I can say so, Captain. Who knows, maybe the kid’s a little jittery. He hasn’t left the Soul Society since he was adopted, other than his appointments with Kisuke. Maybe he just needs to get outside more.” Renji suggested, but Komamura knew that Wonderweiss sensed something.</p><p>Something bad and they needed to keep on their toes.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>At the Kuchiki Clan Mansion…</p><p> </p><p>Wonderweiss was sitting as was Byakuya Kuchiki as he looked to the Hollow.</p><p>How strange he must seek the words of a child that came from the soul swallowing demons from darkness.</p><p>“Wonderweiss, I want you to look to my blade. Look at my Zanpakutō, see what I cannot.” The scarf man with a calming voice told the hollow as he could see it as clear as day.</p><p>Reishi flowing from the sword was off, altered, and warped by an unseen force.</p><p>“Awuh...” Wonderweiss voiced in a concerned tone.</p><p>“What is it? What do you see?” Captain Kuchiki asked him.</p><p>“Mad.” He answered.</p><p>So, he sees it, he saw the anomaly. But Wonderweiss cannot tell him what was happening.</p><p>He had no choice but to wait and confirm what his suspicions were true or not.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later at night...</p><p> </p><p>It was once again Captain Sajin Komamura’s turn to house Wonderweiss for the week as the child was curled up in his bed with his plushy.</p><p>“Sleep tight Wonderweiss and let your mind flutter to happy dreams.” He told the blond as he blew out the lights, left his room, and joined his Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba.</p><p>“The little one is sound asleep. Have you finally calmed him down for the night?” Tetsuzaemon wondered as he looked to the darkened room with the sleeping Hollow.</p><p>“He’s still troubled but I managed to lull him to sleep.” The werewolf answered as some time passed.</p><p>Then came a Hell Butterfly.</p><p>“We are being summoned?” Tetsuzaemon questioned.</p><p>“Yes, and the Head Captain wishes me to bring Wonderweiss as well,” Komamura answered as he got a sinking feeling into his heart.</p><p>But he had no choice but to follow orders. He hated waking Wonderweiss in this hour, but orders were orders.</p><p>“Wonderweiss… Wake up, Wonderweiss.” He quietly woke the hollow who gave a sleepy look.</p><p>“Awwuuhhh.” He yawned as he rubbed his teary eyes, his body wishing to return to sleep.</p><p>The captain then picked up the Arrancar in his arms, so he didn’t fall over walking and left with Tetsuzaemon.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>At the Sōkyoku Hill…</p><p> </p><p>They soon arrived with the other Captains and Lieutenants as they were chattering on trying to figure why were called so late.</p><p>“The Head Captain wished for Wonderweiss to come as well?” Shūhei wondered as he looked at the dazed boy.</p><p>“Yes, though it seems rather odd for him to be called with the rest of us at such a late hour.”  Komamura answered as he was trying to help Wonderweiss shake off the sleep, “It is not easy for him to stay awake after being awoken so early.”</p><p>“Awuuh.” He complained as he wanted to nap.</p><p>“I know, Wonderweiss, but be patient a little longer. After the meeting, you can go back to bed.” Shūhei promised as he noticed more Soul Reaper Captains and Lieutenants arriving, even Miss Rukia Kuchiki was among them.</p><p>Soon the conversation stopped as they heard footsteps coming from the bridge and Wonderweiss was now more alert.</p><p>Coming from the fog was Chōjirō Sasakibe in a strange state.</p><p>“Lieutenant Sasakibe, do you where the Head Captain is?” Tōshirō Hitsugaya asked then suddenly the man collapsed!!</p><p>“Lieutenant!!” They gasped as the medical soul reapers came to his aide.</p><p>Everyone was on their toes.</p><p>“Sad… Mad…” Wonderweiss whispered as it made Komamura more uneasy.</p><p>“I am afraid that the Head Captain will not be joining us tonight.” A voice chuckled as everyone turned around.</p><p>From the mist was a figure.</p><p>Komamura’s eyes widened as this man looked like the picture Wonderweiss made for ‘Sad’.</p><p>Was he the intruder?</p><p>“Just who the hell are you?” Tōshirō demanded.</p><p>Komamura then gave Wonderweiss to his Lieutenant to face the man.</p><p>“Captain!” Tetsuzaemon shouted as he kept in Wonderweiss in his grasp.</p><p>“…You, my son drew you after intruders breached my defenses. Was that you?” He demanded as the stranger looked to where Wonderweiss was.</p><p>“So, it is true, then. Soul Reapers adopting Arrancars, Hollows with advanced powers. It seems that the Soul Reapers have fallen from grace.” The stranger insulted as Komamura was trying to keep calm.</p><p>“Tell me, how do you know that the Captain is not coming tonight? What did you do with him?” He demanded.</p><p>But then the stranger said nothing but smirked.</p><p>“So, you refuse to answer… Very well, I will beat the answers out of you!!” He bellowed as he was about to unsheathe his Zanpakutō and attacked the man!</p><p>But he dodged it and activated a powerful wave of energy. Soon Komamura would activate his Zanpakutō.</p><p>Suddenly, Wonderweiss begins to panic and tried to reach Komamura but was being restrained by Tetsuzaemon!!</p><p>“Wonderweiss, no, this is not your fight! The Captain’s got this! Calm down!” The lieutenant told him but Wonderweiss would not listen and struggle even more.</p><p>“Wonderweiss, what’s going on?” Shūhei whispered to himself as he has never seen the Arrancar like this before.</p><p>Komamura then summoned his Bankai, “Tenken, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!”</p><p>Then came forth was a giant as Wonderweiss panicked more.</p><p>“Now, tell us where the Head Captain is!!”</p><p>“I warn you, your Zanpakutō will not harm me.” The Stranger smirked.</p><p>“Mad, mad, mad!!” He kept shouting over and over.</p><p>“Calm down, the captain got this!” Tetsuzaemon shouted but he was not listening.</p><p> Was Komamura brought his blade down, expecting his Zanpakutō to do the same, the blade was soon aiming towards him!</p><p>“Captain Komamura!” Jūshirō shouted as Wonderweiss kicked the Lieutenant to let go of him and pushed Sajin out of the way of the blade!</p><p>“Captain no!” The Lieutenant gasped as he feared the hollow was too late.</p><p>When the dust clear, Captain Komamura and Wonderweiss were still alive, successfully avoided the blade.</p><p>Bruised up and startled, the werewolf looked to his adopted son.</p><p>“Wonderweiss?” He gasped as he was surprised at him for the Arrancar’s fast reaction.</p><p>“Man. Sad. Mad. Sad.” Wonderweiss spoke to him in an urgent.</p><p>Komamura then looked to his Bankai as suddenly a veil of whirlwind appeared!! The captain used his body as a shield to protect Wonderweiss. They could hear the stranger’s laughter as the winds finally settled down. Komamura still held his son as he turned to face someone different.</p><p>It was a large fellow with a red face and body.</p><p>“What who are-?” Komamura questioned as flames flared up causing him to gasp, “Tenken?”</p><p>“Mad! Mad!” Wonderweiss shouted as suddenly Komamura was forced to clash blades as he pushed the Arrancar to safety and then his arm was tangled by a thick rope!</p><p>Then began a tug of war with the entity as it suddenly launched a flame at Komamura, plunging him forward into the blade and injuring him badly! The other Soul Reapers gasped as Wonderweiss came to his aid!</p><p>With a cero, he sends both the stranger and Tenken back, standing in front of the injured Komamura releasing dark Spiritual Pressure to intimidate them. He growled menacingly as he was ready to fight.</p><p>“Mad… Sad… Mad… Sad…” He growled as he looked like he was going to kill.</p><p>“Captain!” Tetsuzaemon yelled but was stopped.</p><p>“Wait, don’t get too close.” Yumichika Ayasegawa warned, “Wonderweiss is angry and won’t let anyone near him right now. If we get too close, he may see us as an enemy and attack. We need to deal with the enemy first, then help Captain Komamura.”</p><p>Soon the other Soul Reapers tried to activate their Bankai but failed and then Wonderweiss calm down then shouted back at them, “Mad! Mad! Mad!”</p><p>“Wait, when he was talking about ‘mad’, he couldn’t mean-.” Renji gasped then heard the stranger chuckled.</p><p>“What a smart little thing. Quite an impressive level of cunning for a Hollow.” The stranger laughed as Wonderweiss stood tall.</p><p>Soon other Zanpakutō Spirits appeared and stood behind the stranger. While the rest soon attack from below. The Zanpakutō spirits that were walking to the stranger rushed quickly when they came by Wonderweiss, not wanting him to touch them.</p><p>“I have freed the Zanpakutō and will now take their freedom. No more will the Soul Reaper Reign over the Zanpakutō. The Zanpakutō will rule over the Soul Reapers.” He proclaimed as he raised the earth for himself and the other Zanpakutō, “For I, Muramasa will lead them to freedom.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the gateway between the Soil Society and the World of the Living…</p><p> </p><p>Wonderweiss with Rukia Kuchiki on his back was running as fast as he could.</p><p>The soul reaper he was carrying was injured and bruised while he himself had small cuts on his cheek and shoulders. The enemy was close, and they needed to find help, the Hollow Brother from the other place could help. The orange hair with spikes.</p><p>He used his spiritual pressure to alert Hollow Brother of his arrival. When finally reach the other end of the door, he sensed him and looked down to see him, shock and confused.</p><p>“Hollow Brother,” Wonderweiss spoke as he floated down.</p><p>“Wonderweiss? Rukia?” He gasped as Wonderweiss came down and help Rukia to the grass.</p><p>“Rukia! What happened to you? Who did this?” He questioned as Rukia woke up.</p><p>“Good… to see you, Ichigo. Don’t worry… Wonderweiss… managed to outrun her… Thank you…” Rukia muttered as she groaned in pain.</p><p>“How can I not worry? You’re both hurt! What happened?” Ichigo demanded as he felt it.</p><p>“Mad,” Wonderweiss spoke as he turned to where the spiritual pressure came from.</p><p>They teleported away as Ichigo placed Rukia on his back.</p><p>“Mad.” The hollow said again as they both looked at the door.</p><p>From the door of the Soul Reapers, came a woman in white with a veil of mist following her, chilling the night air. Ichigo and Wonderweiss teleported out of sight as they looked at her.</p><p>“Who is that? A hollow? She doesn’t have a mask or a hole…” The Substitute Soul Reaper muttered to himself.</p><p>“Hollow Brother.” Wonderweiss whispered as he got Ichigo’s attention, “Mad. Mad.”</p><p>Mad?</p><p>Ichigo then looked down at the woman.</p><p>She was a beauty as she looked to Rukia and the hollow boy.</p><p>“You are this town’s soul reaper. Is this true?” She coldly questioned as Ichigo stood up.</p><p>“So, who are you?” Ichigo demanded as Wonderweiss looked worried.</p><p>“Mad. Mad. Sad. Bad. Mad.” Wonderweiss vocalized as the woman looked to the boy.</p><p>“My orders were to destroy that hollow for us to be free. That is what I must do.” She explained as she released a powerful ice beam at the pair.</p><p>Ichigo cut it while Wonderweiss used his Vagido to shatter the ice!</p><p>“Irksome creature. Hollows have no place in our world. You should not exist.” The woman sneered at the boy.</p><p>“Hey, Wonderweiss may be a hollow, he may be weird, and sometimes very creepy. But inside him is a strong and loyal heart. He’s proved himself worthy to stand by with the Soul Reapers.” Ichigo defended.</p><p>“Aaawwwuuuhhh.” Wonderweiss vocalized with his arms waving.</p><p>Ichigo then released a wave of spirit energy while Wonderweiss used his Bala, but the woman dodged and teleported away!</p><p>They turned to the pillar that connects to the telephone wires, where she stood at the top. A mist surrounds her as her passive-aggressive anger was apparent.</p><p>“I will take them now.” She announced.</p><p>“What?” Ichigo gasped as Wonderweiss growled.</p><p>He then looked to the injured pair and realized that she was responsible.</p><p>“I don’t know who you are or what you want, but you are taking Rukia or Wonderweiss!!” Ichigo shouted as Wonderweiss continued to growl.</p><p>“I see…” She said as she disappeared.</p><p>Ichigo then felt her between him and Wonderweiss.</p><p>“You are the Substitute Soul Reaper.”</p><p>Both dodged as they were ready to fight.</p><p>“How do you know so much about me?” The orange-haired soul reaper demanded as the woman unleashed her power of ice.</p><p>The frost began to appear as Ichigo and Wonderweiss teleported away.</p><p>“Mad.” The hollow voiced.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I’m mad too.” Ichigo agreed, not really understanding what he is trying to say.</p><p>Then Ichigo realized that power as the woman continued to attack.</p><p>“Hollow Brother. Help. Rukia. Wonderweiss. Awwuuh. Her. Mad.” Wonderweiss spoke in a strange assortment of words.</p><p>Ichigo could understand what Wonderweiss is saying.</p><p>
  <em>‘Go and help Rukia. I will face her.’</em>
</p><p>“Kid, I don’t think you should face her alone. She has the same powers as Rukia.” Ichigo advised but Wonderweiss nodded as he already knew this.</p><p>“De-fend! De-fend!”</p><p>The Soul Reaper could tell that there was no talking Wonderweiss out of it and Ichigo needed answers.</p><p>Wonderweiss faced the woman.</p><p>“So, I see that the monster wishes to face me in combat. Despite what you are, I do feel a twinge of guilt of bringing your end. You are cared for by many and it would seem I will cause them grief.” She told the Hollow.</p><p>Wonderweiss growled as he released dark spiritual pressure that scared her. Ichigo watched curiously as he noticed the fear in the woman’s eyes.</p><p>“Mad. Mad.” Wonderweiss growled at her as the woman stepped back in fear, trembling.</p><p>“W-what are you planning?” She demanded with her voice in fright.</p><p>The Arrancar then began to reach for his sword that frightened her even more.</p><p>“No! You wouldn’t!” She gasped.</p><p>“Awwuuuhhh.” Wonderweiss voiced in a dark matter as if to threatened her.</p><p>“He was right! You are a monster! Stay away. Stay Back! I won’t let you touch me!” She screamed as Wonderweiss took a step closer.</p><p>She screamed then fled, disappearing from them in a veil of ice. Once she was gone, Wonderweiss calmed down and his spiritual pressure returned to normal. It was strange to Ichigo that this woman so set on killing Wonderweiss fled by the mere presence of his spiritual pressure. The hollow with his mask in the shape of a crown then walked to the soul reaper as he received praised his hair rustled.</p><p>“Good boy, Wonderweiss. Good boy.” Ichigo told him as Rukia woke up.</p><p>“Ichigo…” She whispered.</p><p>“Rukia, I know you’re injured and shouldn’t be talking right now but I need to know who that woman was!” Ichigo pleaded to her.</p><p>“She… is Sode no Shirayuki, my Zanpakutō…” Rukia whispered in pain.</p><p>“What?” Ichigo gasped in horror.</p><p>“The-the Zanpakutō have turned against us…” She warned as she fainted.</p><p>Ichigo tried to wake her up but Wonderweiss tug on his back shirt.</p><p>He turned to the Arrancar and pointed to where Kisuke Urahara’s shop is.</p><p>“Okay, we’ll take Rukia and you there. Maybe Kisuke can bring into light what’s going on.” Ichigo sighed as he carried Rukia and followed Wonderweiss.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>At Urahara Shop…</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo knocked at the door as a sleepy Kisuke appeared.</p><p>“Man, Ichigo, do you know what time-.” Kisuke began as he noticed a familiar hand trying to take his hat again.</p><p>He easily stopped Wonderweiss and flung him into his home.</p><p>“Nice try, Kid. Maybe in a hundred years of training, I’ll let you have it, okay?” He chuckled as Wonderweiss was sitting on the couch, “But in the meantime, my number one patient could have this.”</p><p>Wonderweiss was then given a rainbow origami butterfly, combining with the two things he loves, butterflies and colors.</p><p>“So, mind telling me what’s going on and why the three of you look so beat up?” Kisuke wondered as his crew brought Rukai to another room to rest.</p><p>“Sure, but first, mind checking over Rukia and Wonderweiss.” Ichigo sighed.</p><p>“Sure, while you call your buddy, Miss. Inoue, I’ll have Wonderweiss looked over. His cuts don’t look too bad as hers. I’ll even set up a room for him to sleep in for the night.” He assured him as he led Wonderweiss to a spare room.</p><p>After his bed was set up and his cuts were cleaned and bandage so they could regenerate without problems, Wonderweiss settled into bed with the Plushy that he brought with him, that his adoptive fathers gave him before coming here.</p><p>They knew that he would be staying the night here.</p><p>“Awwwuhhh….” Wonderweiss vocalized sadly as he hugged his toy closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning at Urahara Shop…</p><p> </p><p>Wonderweiss awoke to find he was no longer home or with any of his fathers.</p><p>He looked down at the plushy of a bug and hugged it with care as he felt alone. He noticed his cuts were healed as he peeled the bandages off his face and shoulders. The Hollow then felt the fabric of the bandage that had little flakes of blood. He then heard people talking to each other in the other room of the building.</p><p>He unintentionally crept out of his room with his plushy to see that Hollow Brother and the man with the hat Wonderweiss wants were talking to the man with his eyes covered, and the Quincy. The Arrancar bent down and pounced once more. The result was the same as Kisuke grabbed him with ease then tossed him to the couch for a safe landing.</p><p>“Looks like someone’s awake from their nap.” Kisuke chuckled as Wonderweiss puffed his cheeks in a pout.</p><p>Ichigo patted an opening for the little Arrancar as Wonderweiss came to the group.</p><p>“Oh, my poor Rukia~!” Kon sobbed as Wonderweiss looked to the strange toy, wanting to play with it.</p><p>“Awwuuuh.” Wonderweiss vocalized as he patted Kon like a puppy.</p><p>“Don’t worry about Rukia, she’s being cared for by Miss. Inoue.” Kisuke explained as Wonderweiss stopped listening for a moment.</p><p>Healer was here?</p><p>He liked Healer.</p><p>She made him food, she is very warm, and he likes the soft pillows on her chest. Wonderweiss liked hugging her, though he would see the odd looks from others. It made him wonder why some people have pillow chests and why others do not or why some chest pillows are fuller than others.</p><p>He was getting bored and wanted to go home. He wanted to see Healer too. He sensed her with Rukia and began to follow but was grabbed by the back of his shirt.</p><p>Hollow Brother gave him an irritated look.</p><p>“Not so fast. Leave Orihime be. She’s busy tending to Rukia right now and I don’t want you bothering either of them.” Ichigo advised as he forced him to sit back down, “Stay.”</p><p>Wonderweiss puffed his cheeks like a child but did as he was told. Hollow Brother was strict but cared for Wonderweiss.</p><p>“So, the Zanpakutō are revolting… Is that what Miss. Rukia said?” Kisuke wondered as he looked to the substitute soul reaper.</p><p>Ichigo nodded his head to confirm this.</p><p>“Interesting… I never heard of a Zanpakutō turning against its master before.” Kisuke pondered with a fan in his hand.</p><p>“Yeah, and the only people who know what’s going on are Rukia and Wonderweiss. Since Wonderweiss can’t really communicate well…” Uryū pointed out as he knew that Wonderweiss still can’t speak clearly enough to be understood.</p><p>“Then will have to wait until Rukia wakes up or wait until Yoruichi gets back from the Soul Society and give us the update.” The former Soul Reaper sighed then noticed Wonderweiss’s melancholy, “Hey kid, why so glum?”</p><p>“Awwuuuhhh… Sad, bad, mad.” The Arrancar spoke as he held his toy tightly.</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about your Dads, I made sure Yoruichi made it her top priority into finding them, okay?” The man in the hate that Wonderweiss loved assured but Wonderweiss was still feeling down.</p><p>“You should not worry about your parents, little one. They are strong. They will be okay.” Chad promised as he ruffled Wonderweiss’s hair.</p><p>The mods notice him glum and came towards him.</p><p>“Hey, Wonderweiss~. Look at me~!” Kurōdo as he did a funny dance that made Wonderweiss clap and laughs.</p><p>He loved it when the talking plushies did a goofy dance.</p><p>Then the little Chicken Plushy known as Ririn came in.</p><p>“Rukia’s awake. She wants to know if Wonderweiss is here.” Ririn spoke as the group looked surprised.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the guest room…</p><p> </p><p>Kon was sobbing for the state Rukia was in.</p><p>“Hey… Kon. I’ll be okay…” Rukia smiled gently but Kon still continued to cry for her.</p><p>“Ooh! How can you say that after getting so badly hurt?” Kon sobbed until he was kicked off the bed by Ririn.</p><p>“Would you knock it off. If Rukia says she’s fine, then she’s fine! You should really have faith in Orihime!” She scoffed at the Mod.</p><p>“Speaking of fine… Is Wonderweiss still safe?” Rukia asked as Kisuke pointed out the boy beside him.</p><p>“Yep, he’s fine. A little banged up but already healed. He’ll live.”</p><p>“Awwuuhh!” Wonderweiss confirming with a smile.</p><p>“Good… I kept my promise to his fathers… They didn’t take Wonderweiss.” Rukia sighed in relief.</p><p>“Rukia, mind telling me who ‘they’ are? Or what happened?” Kisuke asked as Rukia recounted the events of last night…</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Last Night in the Soul Society…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Muramasa’s eyes bled as he set his sight on the Soul Reapers, but mainly on the Arrancar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cleared his eyes of the blood as he heard Wonderweiss’s mantra-like words again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sad, Bad, Mad.” The hollow spoke as Komamura looked at him with an understanding of what those words truly mean.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This… this is what you were trying to warn us. You saw this coming, you warned us, and we did not understand… I am so sorry, Wonderweiss… I am sorry I could not see what you have seen…” The Captain apologized as he fainted as it caused Wonderweiss to come by his side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shūhei followed suit to protect the captain and the child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Such a disgusting display.” Muramasa sneered as it caught Shūhei’s attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Excuse me?” He snapped as he gritted his teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pathetic, revolting, heresy… So many words to describe your imaginary relationship with this mindless abomination.” Muramasa scoffed as Shūhei was beside himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How dare you call my son that?!?” The man with the 69 mark on his cheek growled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This caused the man to laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your son? Is that what you call your pet? Subjugating your own Zanpakutō was not enough for you, you decided to have a heartless monster to train to?” He mocked as he fueled the fire of his rage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare call Wonderweiss heartless!!! He has more heart than any other being I have ever met! He is more than a hollow, Arrancar, or Espada-level! He is my son! He is Captain Komamura’s son! He is the late Captain Tōsen’s son! His family is the Soul Reapers and we will protect him from monsters like you!” He vowed as Wonderweiss looked concerned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sad, bad, mad.” The hollow warned as he pointed to the spirits and to Muramasa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Interesting little monster, but a threat to the new order of the Zanpakutō. While the soul reapers will not have a place as the masters of their swords… the Arrancar will not have a place in this world period.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By a wave of his hand, Zabimaru and Hyōrinmaru summoned their power and attacked!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shūhei managed to teleport the three of them to safety before they could be hit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Attack the soul reapers and kill the Arrancar. He must not be allowed to draw breath in our world.” Muramasa ordered as the battle began!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It became a battlefield as the capital was ravaged from the fight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soul Reapers were powerless as they could do very little against their own Zanpakutō! Rukia watched her own brother be swallowed by a storm of petals! Shūhei held tight to Wonderweiss as he was separated from the others! Then he heard the maniacal laughter of his own weapon spirit, Kazeshini!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aw, leaving so soon?” He mocked as he brandished his scythe-like swords and swung them in a circle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kazeshini.” The Soul Reaper muttered as he stood in front of Wonderweiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know, killing you would be the greatest thrill for me without your wimpy mercy and boohoo fear! But the kid, oh that kid, even the big bads have a nasty fear of him and his brand new Resurrección! It makes it more eager to fight him!” The shadowy man frothed as his former master looked confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“His Resurrección?” He questioned as Kazeshini laughed like a mad man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, the irony is not lost here! Why do you think Muramasa wants him dead? He found himself a new little trick since you and wolfman have been undoing is mods!” He explained cruelly, “Come on, kid. Show me. Show me what you really look like now!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Awuh!” Wonderweiss gasped as he was afraid of his shadow and hid behind his adoptive father!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are not laying a single finger on my son!” Shūhei proclaimed as he spotted Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki, forced to confront their own weapons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t let Wonderweiss be in this chaos…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rukia, Renji! Take Wonderweiss with you and leave for the World of the Living!” He ordered as Wonderweiss didn’t want to leave him alone to fight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure the kid gets there safely!” Renji promised as the hollow didn’t want to go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wonderweiss, look at me. I need you to go with them, okay? You need to find Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Brother. Find your Hollow Brother and stay with him. I’ll come back to you when the battle is over.” Shūhei promised him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonderweiss paused but nodded, then his adoptive father gave him a kiss on the forehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you.” He told him as he pushed Wonderweiss out of the way of the attack, “Take care of him!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We will, Lieutenant Hisagi,” Rukia promised as Wonderweiss left with them, looking back on his father fighting Kazeshini.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>In the present time…</p><p> </p><p>“We managed to escape as we were being hunted by our own Zanpakutō. I lost track of Renji and was badly injured. Wonderweiss managed to carry me the rest of the way there.” Rukia concluded as Wonderweiss cuddled closer to his toy.</p><p>“Awwuuhh… Sad, Bad, Mad.” Wonderweiss spoke sadly as he missed his fathers.</p><p>“The Zanpakutō are rebelling and they're afraid of Wonderweiss’s new Resurrección? This is quite a pickle. A Zanpakutō is the manifestation of a soul reaper’s true power. They can tap the hidden potential of their masters through their bond to create new and strange powers. I, myself have my own Zanpakutō but I haven’t noticed it behaving weirdly yet. What about you, Ichigo? Notice anything weird?” He asked.</p><p>“What? No, not recently.” Ichigo answered as they then turned their sights to Wonderweiss.</p><p>“I didn’t think it was possible for an Arrancar to change its Resurrección.” Uryū pointed out as there was much he didn’t know about the tiara-like mask-wearing Arrancar.</p><p>“Well, Wonderweiss is not a normal Arrancar or hollow for that matter. He’s a modified being with the purpose of sealing the Head captain's flames. When I started lessening and removing some of the mods, he began to change spiritually. I think it’s a form of adaption or maybe his true Resurrección if Aizen hadn’t altered him.” Kisuke tried to explain as he ruffled the child’s hair.</p><p>“So, do you know what it is?” Ichigo wondered.</p><p>“No clue. The kid hasn’t activated yet. But my safe bet that Muramasa does know and his new abilities could be a liability to his plan. Whatever it is having him afraid and if Wonderweiss figures them out, he could end this war.”</p><p>Before they could continue, they hear uproar outside.</p><p>“Calm down. The kid’s okay. Kisuke wouldn’t let a thing happen to him.” The feminine voice of Yoruichi Shihōin sighed.</p><p>“I have to be certain! I have to see him!” The voice of Shūhei shouted as footsteps can he heard rushing.</p><p>Wonderweiss’s eyes lit up as he looked to Kisuke.</p><p>“Looks like your dad is here to pick you up,” Kisuke replied with a smile, then Shūhei burst through the doors.</p><p>“Wonderweiss! Oh, Wonderweiss, thank god you're safe. Thank them and the Soul King himself!” the Soul Reaper sighed in relief as he hugged his son with tender love and care.</p><p>Wonderweiss did not listen to what was going on as his father was here and soon would see his other father too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Fourth Division…</p><p> </p><p>Retsu Unohana led the worried Wonderweiss to the room where Sajin Komamura was resting, while his other father, Shūhei Hisagi, followed.</p><p>The hollow held his plushy with tender love and care as his fear for his father’s life was apparent. Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Shūhei made sure Wonderweiss arrived safely at the Soul Society while looking for Rukia. They separated to drop Wonderweiss off. The capital was horrifically damaged, but there were no deaths, but many were severely injured in the siege, including Komamura. He lied there in a massive bed, bandaged, and resting as he looked peaceful.</p><p>“Awuuh…” Wonderweiss voiced sadly as he felt his adoptive father hurting.</p><p>“You must be very quiet and let him rest. He is still injured from the attack.” Retsu advised the young hollow, who gave a nod to her and approached the sleeping captain.</p><p>Wonderweiss knelt down to Captain Komamura as he watched him sleep. He looked scared as he pressed his head to Komamura’s arm and closed his eyes.</p><p>It broke Shūhei’s heart to see him like this. Wonderweiss knows that his other father is in pain and can do nothing but stay by his side. His poor little Wonderweiss was suffering from fear of losing another family member and it was a scary thought.</p><p>“Wonderweiss.” Shūhei spoke up as the blond turned his head to the man with a 69 on his cheek, giving him pleading eyes, “He will be okay. He’s hurt but he will heal with time and your love will help him heal quicker.”</p><p>“Awwuhh.” He voiced but still looked sad but understood as he returned to bury his head into Komamura’s arm, which was under a sheet.</p><p>Then, surprising both Shūhei and Retsu, warming their hearts as the hollow boy places his treasured toy under his father’s arm to help him sleep at night.</p><p>“Awuh. Pro-tect.” He ordered the plushy and returned to watching the captain that was sleeping in the plus-sized medical bed.</p><p>“Wonderweiss…” The lieutenant whispered as he watched the child, he and Sajin adopted to look after the sleeping werewolf with care.</p><p>The medical captain smiled sadly at the child. She understood why Wonderweiss held such a protective nature.</p><p>“It must be difficult for him…” She began, “To see another person he loves in so much pain. It is a harrowing thought to know the grief of losing a loved one. That is why he is so desperate to keep his family safe. He doesn’t want to see another caretaker die.”</p><p>Shūhei gasped at her words then gave a sadden look as he knew what she meant.</p><p>Captain Kaname Tousen…</p><p>He was the reason that they took in Wonderweiss in the first place. The only thing he loved was that Hollow and the Arrancar watched him get blown to bits. He could never forget that day.</p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Months ago, in the fake</em> <em>Karakura Town …</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The traitor Kaname Tousen was ready to deal the final blow to his former comrade, not seeing his former lieutenant sneak up from behind with his sword.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is enough. You are not Captain Tousen anymore.” Shūhei spoke in a cold yet grief-stricken voice, “Reap, Kazeshini.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blade went through his neck, causing him to spew blood. Wonderweiss stopped fighting the two Visoreds and sensed Tousen in danger!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tou…sen…” He gasped then disappeared into thin air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! Get back here, twerp!” Kensei Muguruma shouted but the Hollow was not listening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hollowfied man fainted as his throat was cut. He was still alive as Wonderweiss came to his side. He then spotted the two Soul Reapers that harmed him and growled at them. It astonished the two Soul Reapers to feel the protective energy from him. So, this was the Arrancar that imprinted on their once blind friend. They have never seen a Hollow show such emotion before, it was impossible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe, maybe it could be reasoned with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Awwuuhhh…” He growled at them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please, Arrancar-.” Shūhei voiced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wonderweiss…” The Arrancar growled at them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wonderweiss, please, we are done fighting him. We only want to reach a friend.” Komamura spoke but the Arrancar did not trust them, not with weapons in their hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The captain realized this and slowly set his weapon down on the ground. Wonderweiss lessened his hostility and allowed him to get close. When Shūhei tried to follow, Wonderweiss growled at him and threatened with a cero! The man with the 69 on his cheek looked prepared to fight but realized that he was seen as a threat to Tousen. He did what the Captain did and set his weapon down, earning the trust of the Arrancar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonderweiss allowed them to get close but not too close. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he saw his parent open his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Awwuh~.” The hollow voiced in happiness as the once blind Soul Reaper looked to him for the first time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wonderweiss… you are more beautiful than I imagine… my sweet child.” He raspy whispered as he touched the Arrancar's cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t try to speak, old friend. Your throat is badly torn. It is only with your Hollow Power that you are able to breathe. But save your strength.” Komamura explained as Wonderweiss would not allow them to get close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wonderweiss… it is okay… They can come close… I trust them.” Kaname assured the boy, who was surprised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They hurt him. But if Kaname trusts them, then Wonderweiss should too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hollowed allowed them to approach their injured friend as they talked. Wonderweiss did not understand what they were saying to him, but it made Kaname cry, not cry in a sad way but in a way that was good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shūhei… please let me have a look at you… My hollow powers allow me to see… I have seen Sajin’s face and my son, Wonderweiss’s face… I want to see yours while I still can…” He requested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Captain…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But before he could get close-.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SPLAT!!!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonderweiss watched in pure horror as his adoptive father became a puddle of blood! He couldn’t feel him anymore! He was dead! He was gone!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Captain Tousen! Captain Tousen!” Shūhei cried in horror!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“AIZEN! AIZEN, I WON’T FORGIVE YOU!!! AIZEN!!!!” Komamura bellowed as they felt a powerful spiritual pressure coming from Wonderweiss!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He bellowed in pain and horror as tears drenched his face!! His agony can be felt from everyone on the battlefield as it threatened to consume everything!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wonderweiss… Wonderweiss…” Aizen spoke, “<strong>Silence.”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then Wonderweiss was suddenly silenced as if he was in some sort of trance.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Now, come to me.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonderweiss then teleported to Aizen and the rest happened…</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After the Battle…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>All that was left of Wonderweiss was a tiara for a moment, but as the clouds cleared, the mass began to form. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Soul Reapers in the area watched as the mass grew and grew until…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SPLURT!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonderweiss burst out of the mass like a chick from an egg, naked and wet like his birth. The soul reapers were shocked that the Arrancar survived and was able to restore itself. They were prepared to fight, but Wonderweiss didn’t even take notice of him as he began to wander around and call out! Komamura and Shūhei were stunned to see Wonderweiss alive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komamura approached the boy who was shouting and wandering around. He looked to the Soul Reaper as he covered and uncovered his eyes, making a confused sound. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighed as he knew he was looking for his adoptive father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wonderweiss,” Komamura began as he placed a hand on his tiny shoulder, “Kaname Tousen, your father is gone and is not coming back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonderweiss teared up by his words but he bushed them away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I cannot promise to be like a father like Kaname, but as his closest friend, I promise to protect and care for you,” Komamura promised as Shūhei approached.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We both will,” Shūhei added as this was the start of their family.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Present time…</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like such a long time as Shūhei and Komamura grew to love Wonderweiss as their child and he in turn loved them as his family.</p><p>“I promise, he will not feel that pain again.” He spoke quietly as he stayed with his son and fellow caretaker for as long as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Soul Society…</p><p> </p><p>The Arrancar Wonderweiss slept peacefully next to his father’s side as he heard his heartbeat, knowing he is alive.</p><p>The medical team was around them as the monitored their patient and felt the sadness of the young Hollow. They made sure that Wonderweiss properly ate and was tended to his needs, despite not leaving his father’s side. The wound was nothing compared to the despair his resting father felt when he is betrayed by his own Zanpakutō.</p><p>Sad hurt his family because he himself was hurt.</p><p>He needed to stop Sad, then Bad, then Mad from hurting others.</p><p>But he could not do it alone.</p><p>He needed help to find him first.</p><p>Hollow Brother could find him…</p><p>Yes, he could find him and Wonderweiss could help too!</p><p>“Awuuh.” He called out to the physician.</p><p>“What is it, Little One?” She asked the hollow who looked to his father sleeping in his bed.</p><p>“Awuuh. Pro-tect?” Wonderweiss voiced to the nurse.</p><p>She was confused at first but then realized what he was trying to say.</p><p>“Yes, Captain Komamura will be safe here.” She assured him.</p><p>“Awuuh.” Wonderweiss nodded then disappeared before the nurses could stop him.</p><p>He was a Hollow on a Mission and he needed to help his family. Things then got worse when Shūhei Hisagi entered the room and noticed Wonderweiss was gone. He looked around for him but couldn’t find him anywhere.</p><p>“Where is Wonderweiss?” He asked the nurse.</p><p>“I don’t know. He asked me to protect the Captain then he-he just disappeared.” She told him as Shūhei was shocked.</p><p>Was Wonderweiss-?</p><p>No, no, Wonderweiss would be killed trying! He would be slaughtered in hunting for the once who caused this!</p><p>“I have to go find him.”</p><p>With that, the Lieutenant disappeared as well.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the Seireitei, in a massive battle with Muramasa…</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo was rendered unconscious by the attack by his former sword as the hollow within saw a valuable opportunity to escape the inner world.</p><p>Zangetsu watched as some familiar emerged from the surface of his former master’s consciousness like a shadow of darkness. In his past, it was his duty to keep this beast from bringing havoc upon the world and destroying all that is good. Now that he is now separated and Ichigo no longer has a barrier to keep the Hollow at bay, it was free.</p><p>The Hollow was freed to destroy and conquer whatever it wished.</p><p> Zangetsu saw the hungry looked of his once prisoner as his blackened eyes with a repulsive light of demonic citrine! Freed from reason and fueled instinct, he attacked without mercy as he lashed out on the Zanpakutō! Blades clashed but the hollow gain the upper hand and threw Zangetsu to the wall!</p><p>It was at this time that Wonderweiss finally reached him.</p><p>“Awuuh… Second Hollow Brother…” He muttered as he levitated down next to him, startling Muramasa.</p><p>“You again.” He gasped by watched the hollowfied entity once known as Ichigo raised his blade to cut him down.</p><p>The Zanpakutō smirked as it appeared that this creature would kill the problem without him raising a finger or making contact. But the creature then stopped when he noticed his scent. They both soon began to sniff one another. The Hollow realized this pup was a part of his pack, the arrogant pup wants to take part in his battle.</p><p>“Gaauuuh!!!” It shouted at Wonderweiss.</p><p>“Awwuuuh!!” Wonderweiss shouted back.</p><p>“Gaauuuh!!!”</p><p>“Awwuuuh!!”</p><p>Muramasa watched as the two conversed in a language he could not understand.</p><p>“Who are you?” He asked the boy once known as Ichigo as they were ignoring him and continued their shouts at each other.</p><p>Then the elder hollow pinched Wonderweiss’s neck, causing him to fall asleep as the hollow caught him and placed him to rest. Then he turned to face his opponents with a look of malice. His tongue was sticking out with hunger.</p><p>“You are not Ichigo Kurosaki.” The Zanpakutō in white took notice as Zangetsu appeared behind him.</p><p>“No, it is not. This is the other soul that inhabits Ichigo’s body.” The shadowy man explained as the entity approached.</p><p>“The other soul?”</p><p>Then Ichigo lashed out and began his attack on the two while Wonderweiss was forgotten and was sleeping peacefully.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in another part at the Capital…</p><p> </p><p>Shūhei Hisagi was ordered to bring Soul Reapers with him in his search for Wonderweiss and the capture of any Zanpakutō he could find.</p><p>“Alright, if you see Wonderweiss, alert me at once. The sooner we find him, the better. His is our top priority. Then once return him back to Squad Four, we’ll search for the Zanpakutō.” The Lieutenant ordered as it seemed very personal.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Lieutenant Hisagi. Little Margela is tougher than he looks. The boy can go toe to toe with the Head Captain, I’m sure he can handle a couple of rogue swords.” One of the Soul Reapers assured as he tried to help the Lieutenant calm down.</p><p>The wind whipped and wind.</p><p>“I know he’s strong but what if they managed to hurt him or worse and if they lay a single hand on him, I swear…!” He growled as he gripped his sword tightly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll find him.” The other Soul Reaper added as they were soon faced with a powerful enemy.</p><p>The tornado came through and sliced through the two Soul Reapers while Shūhei dodged it. He narrowed his eyes at the attacker.</p><p>“That speed and skill and the feel of your power are far too familiar. This attack was not done by a stranger, am I right?” Shūhei sneered as the tornado revealed the appearance of the Zanpakutō, who smirked at him.</p><p>“Kazeshini.”</p><p>The shadowy entity gave a devil’s smile at his former master.</p><p>“It’s good to see you too, Partner. I’ve been itching to face you.” Kazeshini as he leaped into their and attacked his former Soul Reaper!</p><p>Shūhei deflected it as the shadowy creature leaped and twirled and faced him once again.</p><p>“So, tell me, where’s your son?” Kazeshini asked in a mocking voice.</p><p>He then dodged the blade of his master, who was filled with rage at his request!</p><p>“You keep away from him! If you want someone to fight, fight me!” He bellowed as the two began to duel!</p><p>He would not let this beast, his own Zanpakutō ever harm his child!</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later at the Seireitei…</p><p> </p><p>Wonderweiss slowly woke up from his nap that second Hollow Brother put him in.</p><p>Second Hollow Brother was mean, he never listens to him, even when it was important, and refused to let anyone fight by his side. Hollow Brother keeps Second Hollow Brother from doing bad things, but Second Hollow Brother came to help, or kill. Since Wonderweiss was part of his pack, since Hollow Brother and Second Hollow Brother were the leaders, Wonderweiss must do what they say as the rule of the Hollow.</p><p>Wonderweiss was told not to interfere in the battle and so he must not.</p><p>The young Hollow sighed as he was not sure what to do. Then he felt it, the spiritual pressure of his father and his Zanpakutō are fighting! His father is hurt and losing!</p><p>“Da…Da…” Wonderweiss gasped as he needed to hurry!</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the Forest…</p><p> </p><p>The badly injured Shūhei and Izuru faced off against the bloodthirsty Kazeshini, who suddenly stopped his rampage.</p><p>“What is he doing?” Izuru whispered under his breath.</p><p>“What’s wrong? What are you waiting for? I thought you were here to reap as many lives as you can!” His former master demanded as he held in his wound.</p><p>“Oh, as much as I want to kill you, butcher you all like dogs, especially you, Shūhei! There is one other I want the fight more than you! You are just the bait to bring him here.” He smirked as Shūhei realized what he meant.</p><p>They then felt a powerful and angry spiritual pressure close! They all turned around to see the enraged face of the young Hollow.</p><p>“Speak of the Devil…” Kazeshini smirked.</p><p>Wonderweiss growled as his spiritual pressure was shown!</p><p>“Wonderweiss…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the forest…</p><p> </p><p>The Spiritual pressure was immense as Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira could only watch the battle and hope Wonderweiss will prevail.</p><p>The Zanpakutō that once belonged to his father and the hollow adopted by the two Soul Reapers faced each other in a standoff of strength. He growled with protective vehemence as the vindictive Kazeshini smirked with the thrill of a worthy opponent before him. His former master and the boy’s father, Shūhei was a peace-loving fool who would do everything in his power to avoid battle and deaths. He is a soul Reaper without a spine nor guts to do what his Zanpakutō craved.</p><p>But Wonderweiss, that little Hollow Boy, that Arrancar modified and created for a singular purpose, that creature with the great power of an Espada.</p><p>He was born to fight.</p><p>He was created for war.</p><p>His purpose is to kill.</p><p>Wonderweiss was a killing machine taken in by the Soul Reapers, a monster created to kill, to destroy, to murder. It was a sort of kinship to this Hollow and to Kazeshini, very poetic. They were all afraid of his secret power and he wanted to know what makes this Hollow tick, what is his true form.</p><p>If this Hollow was powerful to take on the Fiery Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, then what will his new power do?</p><p>“So, Wonderweiss Margela, a strange name for a strange creature like you. A hollow modified for war and destruction. Aizen created you for the purpose of killing Ryūjin Jakka’s master. Now you’ve been altered by the Soul Reapers to think for yourself.” The shadowy man smirked with the blade in his hands, “But I wonder… If you are not Aizen’s weapon anymore, then what are you?”</p><p>“Awwuuh. Mad.” Wonderweiss growled at him showing a vengeful spiritual pressure, making the Zanpakutō laugh with glee.</p><p>“Wonderweiss… Be careful.” Shūhei pleaded to his son in a whisper.</p><p>“Mad,” Wonderweiss growled at the shadow man with a fit of fierce anger for the pain he caused to his father.</p><p>“Ooh~! Are you talking about yourself? Did I make you mad enough because I hurt your daddy, you poor baby?” He talked down to him then thought more about his words, “Or is it I who is ‘mad’? You could say that Twerp! But you would be too if your suck with a pathetic worm of a Soul Reaper who only deserves the end of my blades!”</p><p>With that he lashed out with his blades aiming at the Hollow! But Wonderweiss knew his father’s blade well and dodged the weapon’s attack with his speed and agility as he landed on a tree branch! He used a combination of Sonído and his strength to push him back into a trunk! This brought a powerful and massive battle as Kazeshini grew impatient for Wonderweiss’s newest Resurrección to be seen by him! He may be an Arrancar, but he was a twiggy little boy still! They were all afraid of him, but he will defeat this worm and bring back his head! Then he’ll finish off the others!</p><p>“Wonderweiss, look out!” Shūhei shouted as the hollow managed to dodge the blade and had some of his hair cut!</p><p>“Come on, you brat! Is that all you’ve got?!!? Show me your true self! Show me your Resurrección or lose your family!!” Kazeshini demanded as he was pushing the young Arrancar to the brink of summoning his true power.</p><p>What was the final straw was when Kazeshini threw his blade at his father and the other Soul Reaper as Wonderweiss deflected it with his sword!</p><p>“Awuuuh…” He growled with rage as his spiritual pressure became more intense, “AWUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!!”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, at Fourth Division…</p><p> </p><p>The Soul Reapers working soon felt a powerful spiritual pressure as it caused many of them to fumble onto the floor.</p><p>The Captains were surprised to feel an Arrancar's spiritual pressure.</p><p>“Is that… Wonderweiss?” Captain Ukitake gasped with Shunsui.</p><p>“Feels like he’s getting serious. Must be in a fight with a powerful Zanpakutō.” Shunsui guessed as the two got ready to head out.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In Mayuri Kurotsuchi’s lab….</p><p> </p><p>As Captain Kurotsuchi was studying the strange anomaly with the Zanpakutō, he felt the spiritual pressure of the Adopted Arrancar.</p><p>Ever since Wonderweiss Margela was taken in by the Thirteen Court Guard Squad, all Mayuri wanted to do was study him, experiment on him, get inside his head, find out what made him tick, and learn Aizen’s secrets within him. But, sadly his adoptive fathers, Captain Sajin Komamura and Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi would not fancy that. They would rather see Kisuke Urahara instead of appointments and lessening his modification.</p><p>Shame really, he wanted to see what that little Espada-leveled Arrancar can really do.</p><p>Now it seems that he will be missing the first activation of his newest Resurrección while he was working on his latest project. Oh well, maybe he could use this as an opportunity to study the boy.</p><p>Wouldn’t that be delightful~?</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In Ichigo’s inner World…</p><p> </p><p>The Inner Hollow, Soul Reaper and the Zanpakutō, Muramasa felt an immense power from the outside world.</p><p>“Is that…?” Ichigo uttered as his Hollow Self smirked.</p><p><strong><em>“Yeah… the little pup has decided to show his teeth… Finally, decided to go for his own battles and instead of interrupting mine.”</em></strong> The Hollow smirked, almost sounding proud.</p><p>“You sound like he will survive his battle with one of the Zanpakutō.” Muramasa scoffed, trying to hide his fear.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Oh, I know he will. About time the brat knew how to really fight and let his instincts take over. But… you already know that don’t you?”</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>In the Forest…</p><p> </p><p>When the dust was still clearing from the transformation of Wonderweiss’s Resurrección, Kazeshini readies himself for a true battle.</p><p>With a stomp from a bone-white webbed hand appeared with massive digits that were circular and smoothly round. Around his wrist were tuffs of fluff colored blond. Attached to it was a slightly more muscular arm with magenta bumps filled with fluid. The bone armor was shaped for something of a prince as there were a fluffy collar and a large magenta brooch-like lump with unknown fluid.</p><p>His shoulders were puffed with Magenta bumps with fluid. His hair grew down to his stubby tail as what was once his helmet looked more like a prince’s crown. While his goggles his gone, his eyes looked amphibious as his cheeks had rib-like bones connected to the crown that circulated around the bumps with the Magenta Fluid. On his back covered by his long hair was a massive lump with see-through magenta fluid and something squirming like worms.</p><p>He was twice his size and still looked lean.</p><p>He looked completely adorable as he was crouched down like a frog.</p><p>“Awwuuuh…” Wonderweiss growled with a sound that was misheard as a ribbit.</p><p>The shadowy Zanpakutō laughed at is appearance.</p><p>“This-this is what everyone is afraid. Awe~ you’re just cute frog hollow~! Easy enough to make you croak.” He laughed as he swung his sword at Wonderweiss.</p><p>The Arrancar then caught it with his webbed hand and bit off a piece of the chain! Kazeshini sneered as he tried to hit Wonderweiss, who dodged then retrieve his weapon to retrain it to its twin.</p><p>“You little Bastard! Think you can destroy my weapon will defeat me? Well, think again!” He sneered as he re-chained his sword then noticed something going on with Wonderweiss.</p><p>As he chewed and swallowed the peace of the chain, the transparent bumps on his cheeks swelled up as a substance entered the bumps, then quickly changed color, from Magenta to a dark shade of red. Then they flatten as the substance of dark red devoured the Magenta color of the bumps. Then his cheeks inflated to their original form but a dark red rather than Magenta.</p><p>He then opened his mouth and from that hole came five long tongues with dark red hands! Kazeshini tried to dodge them but he got hit by his left arm as it instantly went dead by its touch!</p><p>“What?!!?” He gasped as the hands kept coming, aiming for the limbs as he could no longer fight!</p><p>He struggled to get up as Wonderweiss was approaching.</p><p>“You-you little Bastard! How dare you do this to me?!? I’ll cut you to pieces!!” He told him but Wonderweiss was not afraid of him.</p><p>“Mad…” He ribbited as he was about to pick him up but then leaped away when a group of Zanpakutō appeared.</p><p>They shielded Kazeshini as they were forced to flee with the fallen shadow man in their arms.</p><p>Then, Wonderweiss returned to his original form and fainted.</p><p>“Wonderweiss!” Shūhei as Izuru rushed to the hollow to check on him.</p><p>The blond man sighed in relief and turned to the father.</p><p>“He’s okay, just exhausted.” He explained with a thumbs up.</p><p><em>Grrrr…. </em>Came from Wonderweiss’s stomach.</p><p>“And Hungry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at Squad Four…</p><p> </p><p>Wonderweiss was brought to the medical wing to ensure that he was not injured in his battle with the Zanpakutō, Kazeshini.</p><p>He was placed in a bed next to the Captains as he slept peacefully. Retsu Unohana was looking over his spiritual pressure while Shūhei Hisagi with a bandage stomach waited to hear the results. She turned to the Soul Reaper with a smile.</p><p>“Wonderweiss will be okay. It seems that the power of his Resurrección is not completely developed nor is the required spiritual pressure to maintain it. It may take years before it can be fully developed and mastered. He will need nourishment once he wakes up.” The Captain of Squad Four Explained as she stood up, “I will arrange food to be delivered to his room.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Captain Unohana. I was worried he was badly hurt.” Shūhei thanked her as he looked to the sleeping child.</p><p>“Do not thank me, I only wish is to heal others and I do grow quite fond of Wonderweiss as well.” She smiled as she left the room and closed the door behind her.</p><p>The injured lieutenant looked to his adopted son, so slept without a care in the world and began to ruffle his hair. Wonderweiss was truly a child full of surprises. He managed to defeat his father’s own Zanpakutō without a scratch on him and his powers were enough to incapacitate Kazeshini without getting hurt. If not for the other Zanpakutō interference and his son fainting from exhaustion, they could’ve captured him.</p><p>
  <em>Grrr…</em>
</p><p>“Awuuhh…” Wonderweiss moaned as he woke up and held his belly.</p><p>“You scared me to death, young man! I was so worried that I would lose you when you fainted like that.” The Soul Reaper exclaimed as he hugged his son tightly, “Don’t ever scare me like that again. Your daddy is not ready for that kind of scare ever. Not ever!”</p><p>“Awuhh…” Wonderweiss voiced as he hugged his father back.</p><p>“I love you so, so much.” He told him.</p><p>“Love… You…” The Blond squeaked as his father sobbed with joy.</p><p>The two shared a touching moment as Shūhei didn’t want to let go of Wonderweiss, not even for a second.</p><p>But then he heard the harmonious sound of…</p><p>
  <em>Grrr…</em>
</p><p>Both looked to their stomachs and covered their empty bellies as they wanted to fill their mouths with tasty treats.</p><p>The man with a 69 on his cheek laughed as it appeared that they were both hungry.</p><p>“Looks like we both could use something to eat.” He chuckled and as if their ears were burning, came in with food as it caused the pair to drool with hunger.</p><p>The nurses soon came in with enough food for both of them.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the lair of the Zanpakutō…</p><p> </p><p>Kazeshini was fuming, to say the least.</p><p>“Dammit!!!” He howled as he threw his blade at a rock!</p><p>Despite the effects of the toxins from Wonderweiss are temporary, it still lingered for him at this time. His left arm and leg are still unresponsive, and he will not be able to feel them again for the next three hours. This left Kazeshini in a state of rage as he, a Zanpakutō born to kill anything, especially Hollows, was taken down by one. How humiliating?</p><p>“That little bastard!! I’ll chop him into so many pieces that there will be no trace of him!!” He bellowed in anger as Ruri'iro Kujaku, Hōzukimaru, and Tenken, the ones who rescued him, watched.</p><p>“Please, Kazeshini, we’ve watched your little tantrums for far too long after your humiliating defeat by the Hollow Boy.” Ruri'iro Kujaku mocked him as he laughed at his comrade.</p><p>“I may not feel half of my body, but I can still shove my entire blade right up your ass!! Dare me to try!!” He threatened.</p><p>“This is your own fault, you know. Despite the Hollow having the appearance of a child, he’s still an Arrancar. No, he’s more than that, he’s an Arrancar with the powers of an Espada, created to take down the Soul Reaper’s Head Captain. Now, he has the powers to destroy us in our physical form.” Hōzukimaru warned as he remembered the Resurrección form.</p><p>“Next time will be different!!” He bellowed as he noticed Tenken seemed to flinch a bit.</p><p>Their conversation was soon interrupted by the elegant presence of Senbonzakura who showed imitating energy.</p><p>“Next time, we will all face the Hollow together. Master Muramasa warned us all that the Arrancar, Wonderweiss Margela was not to be taken lightly. He will fall but we all must face him to achieve that goal.” Senbonzakura rudely advised as he eyed Kazeshini.</p><p>He then noticed the uncomfortable look from Tenken.</p><p>“Is there a problem with the plan, Tenken?” He coldly questioned the red giant.</p><p>“Senbonzakura, I know that our objective is to free ourselves from the Soul Reapers, but attacking that boy… It does not feel right. He does not even have a Zanpakutō and he has never done anything that would warrant us to kill him. He’s innocent.” Kazeshini explained himself.</p><p>“Innocent… it’s a Hollow. A mindless, savage, bloodthirsty hollow with the power to neutralize its enemies and eat them. It needs to be removed.” Senbonzakura warned.</p><p>“Wonderweiss is not mindless. I have seen it, I’ve seen him, love, laugh, be a part of my former master’s family, and have many friends. Also remember, Wonderweiss only summoned his Resurrección when Kazeshini threatened Shūhei Hisagi. We may also take note that if Wonderweiss wanted to kill or devour him, he would have done it instantly when he was immobile. Instead, he spared him.” The spirit explained as the other Zanpakutō questioned his thinking.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you have a soft spot for that little Nightmare.” Ruri'iro Kujaku scoffed as he saw the child as a little monster.</p><p>“Enough.” A firm voice ordered as Muramasa appeared before the Zanpakutō.</p><p>There was a miasma of mystery to his appearance as his mind was on two targets.</p><p>“It seems that the Hollow has begun to corrupt the mind as well as paralyzed the body. As you think that a Hollow can think and feel as those ignorant Soul Reapers think, we know that they do not. If we do not eliminate him, he will devour us all.” He warned them as he continued his words, “Now, we have two targets that we need to capture if we are to truly be freed.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later in Squad Four’s Base…</p><p> </p><p>Wonderweiss was taken to where the returned Zanpakutō, the Monkey, and Snake of Zabimaru.</p><p>At first, they were somewhat afraid and surprised by the Hollow Boy’s appearance.</p><p>“Guys relax, it’s just Wonderweiss. He may be a super powerful Hollow, but he’s a cuddle bug. He wouldn’t even hurt a fly, now.” Renji voiced as his Zanpakutō looked weary of him.</p><p>Then Wonderweiss riffled through his pockets and presented something to Snake. Snake flinched at first then realized that Wonderweiss had a chocolate bat for him. He was offering candy to them.</p><p>“For… Me?” Snake asked.</p><p>“Awwuhhh. No mad, friend. Like you.” The Hollow Boy spoke in choppy sentences as Snake took the candy.</p><p>Snake was then hugged by the boy as he protests this mushy moment.</p><p>“You know, the kid’s kinda cute when you get to know him.” Monkey pointed out as the group laughed at the funny moment.</p><p>No one was aware of what his parents and the known creepy scientist were talking about in another room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Squad Four’s Base…</p><p> </p><p>As Wonderweiss was playing with Monkey and Snake, his adoptive parents were speaking with the deranged doctor, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.</p><p>“No.” They both said in an angered tone.</p><p>“All that we would ask if we simply-.” Nemu began in a monotone voice.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Now, now, I am not going to mutilate the boy or anything. I simply wish to study him a bit and learn more about his Resurrección. After all, is the most effective against-.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Now, you two are being-.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Hey now-!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>They then began to argue as the leader of Squad Four sighed at the predicament. They were all right in their own way. Wonderweiss can be the only one with the power to stop this civil war, but he should not be left alone with Captain Kurotsuchi.</p><p>That man has a history of the most despicable and horrendous experimentation on Hollows, Whole, and humans alike. It was no secret that he had his eye on Wonderweiss for a long time, even invited the boy to join his squad after his graduation from the academy, when his soul reaper parents decide to send him there.</p><p>“Perhaps, we can arrange some study on the boy with advisory with myself and with you two.” Retsu Unohana suggested as she looked to the friendly.</p><p>Wonderweiss was having the time of his life as he was making friends with Renji Abarai’s Zanpakutō. It was hard to believe that this sweet and darling little boy has great power within him. She knew that when the boy is ready, he will do great things. He already has.</p><p>“I do not know about this…”  Sajin Komamura muttered as he still had a bad feeling about having his son poked at.</p><p>“There will be no worries! No injections, no additions, upgrades, or unnecessary research. He remained the same as he was, and you have my permission to be in the room with him.” Mayuri pitched to the pair who looked to each other, still uneasy.</p><p>“With his help, he could save many lives and can return of the Zanpakutō could become safer,” Nemu added as they knew they could not say no.</p><p>They groaned and reluctantly agreed, as they made the condition that they would be there, Wonderweiss would be comfortable and nothing would happen without their knowledge. They wanted to save the Soul Society, but they also want Wonderweiss to be in one piece.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In Captain Kurotsuchi’s Lab…</p><p> </p><p>Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi held tightly to the hand of Wonderweiss as he did not want him to be afraid, even though he should.</p><p>But it seemed that the Hollow Boy did not really need it. There were so many glowing colors and strange things to play with.</p><p>“Awwuuuhhhh…. Awwwwuuuuhhh….” Wonderweiss vocalized as his eyes were sparkling with the strange items in this room.</p><p>It reminded him of the room that Szayelaporro Granz had that Kaname Tōsen kept him from before, brutally punishing the scientist. What for, he did not know.</p><p>Shūhei noticed that his child was not afraid nor was he uncomfortable, he was more distracted by all the pretty glowing colors from the chemicals. He wished that Wonderweiss was a bit wearier of this place like he was, and most were. But Wonderweiss did not know about the Court Guard Squad well enough to know about this squad. He still held his hand carefully.</p><p>“Oh, Hello, Hello! If it is not our dear comrade, Little Wonderweiss?” A peppy voice cheered as a blast from the past appeared.</p><p>“Charlotte Chuhlhourne? Wait.” Shūhei questioned as he looked around.</p><p>That is when the two Soul Reapers and the Little Hollow boy noticed.</p><p>“Cirucci Sanderwicci? Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio? Luppi Antenor?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, everyone knows everyone. Can we pass all the names being called out?” Cirucci scoffed as Luppi approached Wonderweiss.</p><p>“Awwwuuaaah!” He cheered as they both hugged each other.</p><p>“If it isn’t my favorite Arrancar?” Luppi chuckled as Cirucci huffed, Charlotte cried a little and Alessandro was crying hysterically at their reunion.</p><p>“Are you… A friend to Wonderweiss?” The man with a 69 on his cheek asked the hugging Arrancar.</p><p>“Quite, he is one of the very few Arrancars I could stand, and he seems to enjoy my presence when he was being watched by Tōsen.” He answered, “We have been friends since.”</p><p>“How is it-? You know what, I do not want to know. It would be better not to ask.” Sajin retracted as he felt it was better not to ask.</p><p>“Master Mayuri brought us back from death itself to serve and help him in his brilliant work,” Alessandro explained dramatically as Wonderweiss didn’t like the strange man.</p><p>“We do like him better than Aizen. Treats us better.” Cirucci added as she crossed her arms.</p><p>‘That was saying something.’ The words that went unsaid as it was known that the scientist was known as being a sadist of sorts.</p><p>“Now, that we have all gotten to know each other, I would like to run some tests.” Mayuri voiced as he held a clipboard and pen.</p><p>The tests were simple at first, heartrate, vitals, a test of speed, strength, and stamina in his regular form. Then Mayuri requested Wonderweiss to transform.</p><p>“If it gets too much for you, let me know, okay?” Shūhei whispered to his son.</p><p>“Awwuuuh…” Wonderweiss nodded to the man who was raising him.</p><p>Wonderweiss then summoned his Resurrección as the was began to be studied and observed the Hollow’s body. Next was to take some of his salivae.</p><p>“Nemu, bring the delicacy.” The strange man ordered as his robot-like Lieutenant brought a silver dish with a covering.</p><p>She then revealed it to be a sundae with twenty-four flavors, chocolate syrup, candy, whip cream, bananas, and cherries. (It’s kind of making me hungry.)</p><p>Wonderweiss was drooling like crazy as the Arrancar were holding him down and Luppi placed tubes in his cheeks to suck up the drool.</p><p>Once they got enough, they pulled out the tubes as Wonderweiss returned to his original form, exhausted and moaning in hunger.</p><p>“Now, we will see what this is. Reward him, Nemu.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Nemu nodded as she placed the platter on the floor, causing the blond Arrancar to perk up and shovel ice cream into his mouth.</p><p>His fathers then led him out of the lab to eat in bed with his frozen treat.</p><p>“You will let us know what you discover, correct?” Sajin asked as the other captain nodded.</p><p>“I will inform you once I begin the real experiment.”</p><p>He then left without saying another word.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the Medical room…</p><p> </p><p>After powering down some ice cream, cleaned and dressed, Wonder then went to sleep as he was tired from the power of his Resurrección.</p><p>His fathers watched him sleep as if he was the cutest thing in the world. Sajin touched the soft and gentle hair without waking him.</p><p>They then stopped as Nemu came into the room.</p><p>“Master Mayuri has finished his report. It seems that we have discovered the true power of Wonderweiss Margela. His current Resurrección, Príncipe De Las Ranas Venenosas, grants him the power to paralyze his enemies and strip them of their abilities for twenty-four hours. But it requires the Reishi of his opponent to combine with the chemical of his toxic saliva. He can only do this for one enemy at a time.” Nemu reported.</p><p>“Which means to end this madness, Wonderweiss has to get close enough to Muramasa and have some of his Reishi, correct?” Sajin asked the woman, who nodded.</p><p>They then looked to Wonderweiss and waited for him to recover before telling the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Squad Four Base…</p><p> </p><p>Wonderweiss awoke to see that his parents were asleep, sitting right behind him after doing that odd game with the strange, painted-face man and his Hollow Friends.</p><p>The little Hollow was tired but thirsty as he did not wish to wake his sleeping parents from their well-deserved nap. He crept out of his room and walked down the halls for some water. He used the plastic cups since his fathers didn’t want him to drop glass ones and get hurt, the found the thingy that makes the water come out when turns the twisters. Red was hot twister and blue was cold twister, he wanted the cold twister.</p><p>He put the cup underneath and let the water fill it up to the brim. Then he turned it up and took a few sips.</p><p>“Awwuuhh.” He voiced as he enjoyed the water flowing down his throat.</p><p>He then felt hunger and smelled some food coming from outside. It smelled like Onigiri, Yakiniku, curry, and Mochi. It smelled yummy as Wonderweiss was lured my its delectable scent, going outside, and searching for the meal. On his search for the food, he soon felt a spiritual pressure nearby, familiar but different, like his fathers’ Zanpakutō.</p><p>“Awwuuhh.” Wonderweiss uttered as he spotted something in the corner of his eye.</p><p>It was pink and following him. They looked like petals…Then he remembered what his father Shūhei told him about the magic petals.</p><p>
  <em>“You must never touch these special petals, they may look soft and gentle, but they very sharp and you could cut your hands.”</em>
</p><p>Wonderweiss gasped as he barely avoided the petals, cutting some of his strands of hair! Someone was trying to hurt him! The Arrancar reacted fast as he used a massive cero to try to send the petals away! The petals managed to elude the ceros as they were trying to block his path! With a Vagido, he was able to break through and keep Sonído to the source of the food!</p><p>He then landed on the earthy floor and decided to face the person within the cherry blossom petals! The petals swirled in front of him like a vortex as there was a figure within. When the petals dispersed, it revealed to be the Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. He unsheathed his sword from the scabbard and took his stance.</p><p>“Face me Hollow if you dare.” Senbonzakura challenged as the Arrancar looked at him, really looked at him.</p><p>“Awwuuhh.” Wonderweiss tilted his head as he appeared to be uninterested in fighting him.</p><p>“Draw your blade, Hollow. I will not ask again.” The samurai threatened as he gripped his sword tightly, pointing at the boy.</p><p>“Awwuuhh. No mad.” Wonderweiss answered as it caused Senbonzakura to flinch a bit at his sweet voice.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>Wonderweiss then approached him, startling the Zanpakutō, and then hugged him. Senbonzakura looked at the child and slowly hugged him back.</p><p>“You can tell the difference, can you?” The samurai warrior asked the blond Arrancar that was hugging him.</p><p>“Awwuuhhh. No mad. No mad.” Wonderweiss repeated as there was a rustling in the bushes.</p><p>Both of them turned to the sound to reveal the missing Byakuya Kuchiki with a tray of food the adopted child was smelling before.</p><p>“Wonderweiss, we need to talk.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the medical room…</p><p> </p><p>Sajin Komamura slowly began to stir from his nap as he let out a yawn.</p><p>He believed that he may have dozed off after watching his beloved Wonderweiss sleeping in his bed. It was already dark when he woke, so he must have been sleeping for a long time. The dog-like man then reached out his hand to ruffle the sleeping boy’s hair without looking. But his hair was not there, nor was his head for that matter.</p><p>“Wonderweiss?” Sajin wondered then looked down to see that the Arrancar was not there, “Wonderweiss?”</p><p>He looked around and saw that he was not in this room.</p><p>“Shūhei, wake up.”</p><p>The lieutenant woke up with a start as he was looking around.</p><p>“I’m up. I’m up.” He repeated as he was shaking off the sleep.</p><p>“Have you seen Wonderweiss? He’s not here.” Sajin asked as he showed concern.</p><p>“He must have gotten hungry and went into the kitchen, he couldn’t have gotten far.” Shūhei yawned as the two looked to the kitchen and noticed the window was open.</p><p>They began to really panic and feared that Wonderweiss was in trouble!</p><p>“Wonderweiss! Wonderweiss!” They shouted but then stopped as Squad Four was under attack!</p><p>The Zanpakutō began to attack again!</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the Forest…</p><p> </p><p>Wonderweiss was happily eating as he sat with Byakuya Kuchiki and Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.</p><p>“Wonderweiss, do you know of a man named Kōga Kuchiki?” The missing captain asked the young boy, who was eating.</p><p>He nodded as he swallowed the Onigiri.</p><p>“Awuuh. Sad. Bad.” Wonderweiss voiced as Byakuya began to understand.</p><p>“I see… You were able to learn of Kōga through his Zanpakutō, Muramasa. Then you must know that he is searching for him and I must be the one to end Kōga.”</p><p>“Awuuh.”</p><p>“I need your help. But it will require some deception for the Zanpakutō and the Soul Reapers. I will have to apologize to your fathers when this is over.”</p><p>“Awuuh.”</p><p>“Muramasa is afraid of you because of your Resurrección can defeat him and he will never stop hunting you. The Soul Reapers believe that simply using your powers to neutralize Muramasa will end the war. But it will not be enough to stop the Zanpakutō. In order for the war to end, Kōga must be slain.”</p><p>“Bad.”</p><p>“Yes, yes Wonderweiss, he is bad and Muramasa is our only chance of finding him. Though he does not know yet, he will begin to search for his seal.” Senbonzakura explained to the boy as he cooled the tea and gave it to the boy.</p><p>“Awwuuh.”</p><p>“Wonderweiss, I wish for your help when the time comes. But for now, you must remain safe and I must gain the trust of Muramasa. To do that, everyone must believe I killed you.”</p><p>“Awwuuh.”</p><p>They then develop a plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Forest…</p><p> </p><p>Wonderweiss speeded into the forest as he was looking for his Hollow Brother.</p><p>He was close by and so was the woman with the giant chest pillows and the woman with speaks like a soft songbird. There were also two Mad Zanpakutō that were also coming too close for the intersection. The Arrancar needed to hurry and fast. He then stopped as he felt another presence. This presence was darker and twisted as this little Hollow boy knew all too well who this</p><p>“Awuuh.” Wonderweiss uttered as he looked from on top of the trees.</p><p>It was him, Muramasa.</p><p>“Sad.” He whispered as he watched the disturbing being stared at the Hollow with a hungry look of a predator.</p><p>The adopted little Wonderweiss watched in horror as the Zanpakutō absorbed the wounded Hollow completely. Wonderweiss shivered in fright as he teleported away from this monstrous man. He was dangerous, he devoured hollows like him. He needed to get away from him. He then stopped as he spotted two female Zanpakutō with Senbonzakura. He remained hidden from the girls as he was told not to reveal himself to any of the Zanpakutō or Soul Reapers until the time was right.</p><p>The two women seemed very fond of him as he was walking away. But as he was, stared where the Arrancar was hiding in the trees as he used his fingers to sign something without anyone else to gain suspicion or notice.</p><p>Wonderweiss understood sign language as it was second nature to him since learning it from Kaname Tousen, long ago. He lied low as he waited for the signal from either from him or his master to appear. Though it was a little confusing about what he was to do, Byakuya promised him a bit meal for him when this was over for him and his family.</p><p>The Arrancar would wait and ready for their ploy as he watched Hollow Brother and the other Soul Reapers battle the Zanpakutō driven mad.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Elsewhere at the Seireitei…</p><p> </p><p>The parents of Wonderweiss Margela, Sajin Komamura, and Shūhei Hisagi were frantically searching for their adopted son through the land.</p><p>“Wonderweiss!!!” Sajin bellowed as he and the other were going mad with worry for the sweet little Hollow Boy.</p><p>“Wonderweiss, where are you? Where are you, my sweet little boy? Your daddies are really worried about you!!” Shūhei screamed as he was breathing hard for the lost boy.</p><p>They looked around to see Wonderweiss’ footprints heading into the forest and it looked like someone was attacking him. The cuts looked as thin as cherry petals.</p><p>“Senbonzakura.” Shūhei gasped in fright that the missing Byakuya’s Zanpakutō was hunting his child and were getting close.</p><p>If they do not reach the child before this derange hailstorm of cherry petals with steel sharpness and could attack him endlessly… They did not even want to think about what they would find.</p><p>“We need to find him, now!” The werewolf shouted as the Lieutenant nodded in agreement as they headed into the forest.</p><p>They prayed that Wonderweiss was okay.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the forest…</p><p> </p><p>Wonderweiss watched from afar as the women Soul Reapers and the women Zanpakutō were battling each other for control of their partnership.</p><p>They were rather silly as the spirits of the swords seemed to argue and fight each other as their masters had dumbfounded looks. Wonderweiss himself was a little confused about what was going on as the missing Soul Reaper appeared next to him. He looked to his allies and then to the boy who he roped into his plans.</p><p>“Go,” Byakuya ordered calmly and cooly, then disappeared from the blond hollow child on the tree branch.</p><p>“Awuuh.” The Arrancar voiced as he jumped from the branch and into the bush, causing it to rustle from his actions.</p><p>The Soul Reapers turned as they finished locking the Zanpakutō up. They readied themselves as they were prepared to face another sword spirit, instead, it was a friendly face, finally appeared from his absence.</p><p>“Awuuuh!!” Wonderweiss waved to the two women as he trotted to them.</p><p>“The missing Arrancar.” One of the Soul Reaper soldiers pointed out.</p><p>“Wonderweiss, there you are, you naughty boy!” Rangiku Matsumoto cheered as she ran towards him.</p><p>“Oh, thank goodness, he’s safe.” Momo Hinamori sighed in relief as the busty woman hugged him as Wonderweiss enjoyed her chest pillows.</p><p>Only he was allowed to rest his head on them as he was not a perverted soul, but an innocent one.</p><p>“Where have you been? Do you know how worried you made everyone? Don’t ever run off like that again!” He scolded the little Hollow like a mother would when their child went somewhere without permission, “Oh, I’m so happy you’re okay.”</p><p>“Awwuh.” Wonderweiss answered as he hugged her back.</p><p>Momo smiled at the pair and then noticed the shivering from the cages. It didn’t take too long for Rangiku to noticed too. It was Haineko and Tobiume, shivered in the corner away from them, or more precise, away from Wonderweiss.</p><p>“K-keep him away from us cow! We know what he can do!” Haineko shrieked in terror at the sight of the boy.</p><p>“Lord Muramasa told us about him! Please, don’t let him near!” Tobiume gasped in fright as Rangiku had a mischievous look on her face as she picked up the blond.</p><p>“Little Wonderweiss, I want you to meet our two closes friends, Haineko and Tobiume. Why don’t you say hello with a nice, BIG, kiss?” She chuckled with mirth as he took a step close while holding the Arrancar.</p><p>With every step she took, they continued to scream to the reddish blond-haired woman was amused.</p><p>“Rangiku, you mustn’t use Wonderweiss as a means to terrorize our Zanpakutō. We must return him to his parents.” Momo advised the woman, who sighed.</p><p>“Okay, I had my fun.” She sighed as she put Wonderweiss on top of the cage, “Watch them, Wonderweiss. Make sure they don’t escape.”</p><p>“Auuhhh.” The Blond with a tiara with a salute as they made the journey.</p><p>They eventually run into Hollow Brother, or rather Rangiku fell on him. They soon made their way back as they soon crossed paths with Hyōrinmaru with his unconscious master, Hitsugaya. They were prepared to fight him but then Wonderweiss got between them.</p><p>“No Mad. No Mad. Friend.” He shook his head.</p><p>“Are you sure Wonderweiss?” Ichigo asked the one who calls him brother.</p><p>“Awwuuh.”</p><p>“The Hollow is right; my mind is clear. My master has given everything he had in the battle and must rest now. My mind is free because he did that.” Hyōrinmaru answered as Rangiku looked to the sleeping captain and sighed.</p><p>Then Muramasa came as Wonderweiss shivered with fright and took a step back. He had finished his next meal and feared he would be next.</p><p>“Sad.”</p><p>“Ichigo, I am surprised to see you once more. But I knew we would meet again as well as I knew as crossing paths with that little creature.” The Zanpakutō pointed at Wonderweiss.</p><p>“What’s that suppose to mean?” Ichigo demanded as they prepared for battle.</p><p>“We are destined to meet as your power is the key to my plans and your Arrancar brother is the only threat to my plans. Both are power but both have different fates.” Muramasa spoke in a threatening way.</p><p>He tried to attack the mind of Zangetsu, but Zangetsu was immune as he knew the voice now.</p><p>Blood was trailing his cheeks as Muramasa was growing weaker. Ichigo struck but was blocked by Senbonzakura.</p><p>It was time.</p><p>Wonderweiss allowed Byakuya to render him unconscious…</p><hr/><p> </p><p>A day later the Zanpakutō Base…</p><p> </p><p>The Zanpakutō waited for Byakuya as he would slay the Arrancar chained below.</p><p>To prove himself and gain his welcome, he must murder the Hollow that could destroy the victory of the civil war. They heard the battle, they felt the power, they heard the cries of Vagido, then came the silence. Byakuya emerged as Wonderweiss’s spiritual pressure was gone, in his hands, a broken tiara from a hollow’s mask. Tenken gave a face of grief as Muramasa grinned with delight.</p><p>“Well done, Byakuya. Welcome.” Muramasa grinned.</p><p>Senbonzakura scoffed and crossed his arms as the former Soul Reaper was shown to his room.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that night, in Byakuya’s room…</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya waited for Senbonzakura, then the Zanpakutō revealed a secret passage that they would only know.</p><p>They traveled down, not saying a word until they arrived at a secret room, customed built with childish pleasures and joy, for one little Wonderweiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Zanpakutō Base…</p><p> </p><p>Wonderweiss had been in a secret hideout from the others for quite some time as Byakuya Kuchiki secretly brought food to the hollow.</p><p>At first, it was difficult to keep Wonderweiss calm and behaved, he truly was a restless child, an extremely powerful one, but restless nonetheless. When Wonderweiss get too wild, he begins to throw fits and tantrums. They couldn’t risk that with so many enemies so close.  Byakuya and Senbonzakura needed to get him some things to keep him entertained and quiet. Otherwise, Byakuya would be forced to kill little Wonderweiss to keep his cover and to end the evil for good.</p><p>Now the area looked more like a child’s nursery as it was filled with toys and treats. A favorite was a quiet little train set that moves in a circle as the young Hollow Boy was sitting in the middle and watching the train move. He would even place his bug toy on top to take it for a ride, such a cute and charming sight to see.</p><p>Once he was settled and calmed, it was time to make the second part of the plan.</p><p>“This will not be pleasant; be we must keep the safety of Wonderweiss secured and find Kōga.” Byakuya sighed, knowing he will have to make it up to the family once this was all over.</p><p>Wonderweiss’ fathers were ones to hold nasty grudges, especially when it comes to their beloved adopted son.</p><p>“Well, let’s not keep him waiting…” Senbonzakura sighed as they looked to the Hollow Boy once more, who was playing with his toys before leaving.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later at the forest near the Seireitei…</p><p> </p><p>“WONDERWEISS!!!” Shūhei Hisagi Shouted as he tried to find his adopted child, “When I get my hands on Kuchiki… WONDERWEISS!!!! WONDERWEISS!!! WONDERWEISS, WHERE ARE YOU MY LITTLE ONE!?!?”</p><p>He couldn’t believe it when Ichigo told him that Captain Byakuya Kuchiki had kidnapped darling little Wonderweiss and handed him over to the Zanpakutō. Both he and Captain Komamura Sajin have been desperately trying to search for him. They vowed to rescue their son, take their vengeance upon Muramasa, then force Byakuya to answer for what he has done to the young hollow boy before being beaten to a bloody pulp by his loving parents.</p><p>With no clues or hints on where they went, they tried retracing Wonderweiss’ step since he never knew how to conceal his spiritual pressure. He would have someone do that for him as he would need to enroll in the academy.</p><p>He was panicking as he could sense the Arrancar anywhere, hope was starting to sleep while fear was taking hold.</p><p>He then returned to Captain Komamura, who seemed not to have much to go on either.</p><p>“I can’t believe that Captain Kuchiki would do this. It seems to be a trend of treacherous Captains hurting the ones we love.” Shūhei sighed in great anger.</p><p>“We will find him, and we shall find answers and justice,” Sajin assured him as they returned to the Seireitei.</p><p>They soon sensed his spiritual pressure near his office. They rushed to find the answers they seek and their beloved son. Byakuya was on top of the rooftop with the other Zanpakutō. The rogue soul reaper looked to the pair with a cold stare.</p><p>“Byakuya Kuchiki, you are going to give us a straight answer and I am only going to say this once. If your answer is not one that I would like, then you will know my wrath. Now, where is my son, where is Wonderweiss?” Sajin demanded with the look of deadliness to make anyone shiver.</p><p>There was a brief silence as the dust tumbled in the air and the Soul Reaper of the Kuchiki Clan kept his stare on the two parents.</p><p>“Here.” He coldly answered as he tossed them something, “This is all that is left of the hollow.”</p><p>Komamura opened his massive hand as he and Shūhei were horrified by what they have seen. It was Wonderweiss’ mask piece, his little tiara, broken and cracked.</p><p>“No…” The lieutenant gasped in grief.</p><p>“Do not waste your tears for a hollow. They are mindless monsters that devour souls. You cannot love something that never had a soul in the first place.” Byakuya lied as he hated every word he said.</p><p>“HOW DARE YOU!!!!” Komamura bellowed as he tried to cut him down but was stopped by his own Zanpakutō.</p><p>The battle raged as Muramasa enjoyed every second, now that the hollow was gone, his plans will be fulfilled.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later in Wonderweiss’ Room…</p><p> </p><p>After chasing off the Zanpakutō and the escape of Byakuya as well as Muramasa, the two fathers returned to place what remained of Wonderweiss upon his bed.</p><p>Struck by grief as the two placed the photo of Tousen next to the crown. Soon, Jūshirō Ukitake came in, and after him were the other Soul Reapers that knew the hollow boy. They sat in silent mourning as Rukia placed incense on the bed, with a face of guilt.</p><p>“I am so sorry.” She quietly spoke to them.</p><p>“This was not your fault, Rukia. This was brought by Byakuya and he will face justice for his crimes. Only then we can place Wonderweiss to rest.” Shūhei spoke quietly as his eyes never left the mask.</p><p>Rukia sighed as she feared her brother was gone forever. All the Soul Reapers stayed there for the entire night.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>At the Zanpakutō Base…</p><p> </p><p>Senbonzakura read to the young Arrancar as he snuggled up to the bug plushy, he held so dearly with the softest pillows and blankets were fluffed up for him.</p><p>The Zanpakutō could sense the blond boy’s homesickness as he ruffled the child’s hair.</p><p>“Do not fret for long, dear Wonderweiss. Once this is over, you will be returned home. I promise.” The armored warrior promised as the hollow boy grunted and drifted to sleep.</p><p>Senbonzakura then blew out the candle and let the child sleep, allowing his dreams to take him to more pleasant places.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Wonderweiss’s secret room…</p><p> </p><p>The Little Hollow Boy spent days in his room as he was growing bored and wanted to be with his family again.</p><p>Senbonzakura and his master Byakuya Kuchiki made sure the boy’s needs were met and he was kept entertained. Senbonzakura sewed two teddy plushies of his fathers so he would not feel so alone, setting them next to his bug plushy. Even the Zanpakutō would have a tea party with him. Byakuya made certain that none of the Zanpakutō would be able to detect the boy as he lied there, waiting for the right opportunity.</p><p>Soon Byakuya came to see Wonderweiss.</p><p>“It’s time. We must go and stop Kōga.” The captain tells the blond Hollow as he petted the boy’s head to encourage him.</p><p>“Awwuuuh. Bad.” The Blond boy nodded as he hopped on the captain’s back well the pair disappeared to the wind.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the World in the Living…</p><p> </p><p>“Baaad. Baaad.” Wonderweiss warned his caretaker, who had a steely look on his face with every inch he drew close.</p><p>“Yes, I know. Wonderweiss, if Muramasa or any of the Zanpakutō try to interfere, I will require the need of your aid. It must be between me and the betrayer. Can you do that?” Byakuya ordered the boy on his back.</p><p>“Awwwuhhh.” The Arrancar Boy nodded as the head of the Kuchiki Clan smiled at him with understanding.</p><p>The spiritual pressure rippled through the area, was enormous and threatening as they can feel the treacherous Kuchiki’s hate and his Zanpakutō’s misery. Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he felt the betrayal as Wonderweiss made a noise of sadness.</p><p>“Sad. Bad.” The Hollow spoke as Byakuya knew what he was talking about.</p><p>“I know, I am disgusted too.” The Captain nodded as they reached the site, just as Kōga was just about to kill Muramasa.</p><p>“Kōga, you call your own Zanpakutō worthless and then you try to kill it? Disgraceful, you do not deserve to call yourself a Soul Reaper.”</p><p>“Bad,” Wonderweiss growled then spotted the other two Soul Reapers.</p><p>“Wonderweiss, you’re alive?” Ichigo gasped at the hollow, who he thought was dead.</p><p>“Awwuuh! Hollow Brother!” He greeted them as he waved to them with a chummy smile.</p><p>“Wonderweiss focus,” Byakuya advised as Senbonzakura explained the situation to the soul reapers, Rukia giving her brother a meaningful look.</p><p>“Hmmm… A windflower-silk scarf and a kenseikan. You must be a member of a Kuchiki Clan and it seems that they have fallen from grace by adopting a Hollow.” Kōga assumed with arrogance oozing from his very being.</p><p>“I am the Head of Kuchiki Clan, 28<sup>th</sup> Generation. Wonderweiss, however, is not my son. But rather the adoptive son of one of the captains and a lieutenant. He is simply here to be certain no one intervenes.” He answered coldly.</p><p>“Well, the 28th Generation. Seems I’ve been gone for a long time. Say, since you’re the next seat, does that mean that the old coot, Ginrei finally died?” He questioned as he gave a smirk as the Hollow growled at him, “Interesting little pet the soul reapers have. Did he have his little walkies?”</p><p>“How dare you speak of both my grandfather and Wonderweiss so flippantly. You personally ruined the reputation of the Kuchiki Clan and you must pay for your sins.” Byakuya sneered.</p><p>Kōga assumed he would be sealed again but then Byakuya assured him that he plans to kill him. Muramasa begged to fight by his side, only to watch as his own master split his blade, claiming to be a worthless tool.</p><p>It was enough to cause the release of the hollows he has eaten!</p><p>Wonderweiss was with Byakuya as he kept the Hollows away from the battle!</p><p>The two soul reapers clashed with a massive force as they try to prove who was the strongest, Byakuya and Senbonzakura vs Kōga. They clashed violently with powers great and mighty. In the end, it was the partnership and friendship of both Soul Reaper and Zanpakutō that ended the nightmare.</p><p>Kōga called out for his Zanpakutō, but Muramasa never heard him as he fell into the water and was never seen again. Wonderweiss then came to Byakuya’s side with Senbonzakura.</p><p>“He had great power but lacked the heart to wield it properly,” Byakuya muttered as he was being hugged by Wonderweiss.</p><p>“Quite the opposite of you. You were willing to be called a traitor to save the Soul Society. Now, you can return to your peers with your head held high.” Senbonzakura praised.</p><p>“Senbonzakura, you talk too much.”</p><p>Then things become more dangerous as the Zanpakutō turns Arrancar, creating a massive world and trapping Ichigo inside! With the Soul Reapers and Zanpakutō fighting to stop them. Hisagi and Captain Komamura were ready to rip Byakuya apart when they saw Wonderweiss with him.</p><p>“Wonderweiss, you’re alive!” Hisagi screamed with happiness as he and Sajin hugged the boy then turned to the man, who supposedly murdered him.</p><p>“I owe you an apology and explanation later but for now we must fight.” Byakuya requested from the two parents.</p><p>“You better have a good reason for doing this to us, Kuchiki.” The Werewolf growled as they entered the battle with their Zanpakutō!</p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the Battle in the Soul Society…</p><p> </p><p>After the battle was won, Wonderweiss’s new toys brought from his hiding spot, and the spirits are gone, Byakuya explained everything.</p><p>“So, as you see, to save Wonderweiss from Muramasa and enter their circle of trust was to think that I have killed him. It was unpleasant but it was the only way. I had made sure his needs and wants were met and in return, he would help me face Kōga alone.” Byakuya explained as the fathers understood but were still angry, “I promise to repay you and your family.”</p><p>“See that you do. Though we thank you for keeping Wonderweiss safe, you did cause suffering to us by faking his death.” Captain Komamura reminded.</p><p>“How about we start with a banquet to thank Wonderweiss?” Shūhei suggested as he was still hugging Wonderweiss.</p><p>The captain agreed as he ruffled the Hollow Boy’s hair to thank him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>